


Worth The Sacrifices

by kim67TFW



Series: Saving The World And Everything After [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Sam Winchester, Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Awesome Sam Winchester, Blushing Dean, Books: Supernatural Series - Carver Edlund (mentioned), Caring Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Comfort/Angst, Comforting Sam Winchester, Crying Kim, Dancing, Dean and Kim kiss, Dean is a SIMP, Eavesdropping, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Food, Grinding, Happy Ending, Helpful Eileen, Hurt Kim, Kissing, Light Smut, Men of Letters Bunker, Mentions of miscarriage, Mild Language, Neck Kissing, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sam Winchester, Richard - ghost, Song: The Lady in Red (Chris de Burgh), Suspense, Teasing Sam, This is a lot of Tags, Understanding Charles, Worried Dean, date, heavy making out, microphone, my apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 20,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim67TFW/pseuds/kim67TFW
Summary: Takes place after Dean killed Richard in Part 2.After a witch hunt, Kim and Eileen act strange. This puts Dean and Kim's relationship to the test and leads down a dangerous road. Will Kim realize that Dean is not the man he once was and will Dean be able to express his feelings? How do familiar enemies and friends play in this?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Kimberly Pharis, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Saving The World And Everything After [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838329
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's up with Kim (again).

"Look man, I hate that I even _think_ this but the way the girls are acting is suspicious."

Sam frowned at his brother but he knew that Dean was right.

They worked a case 2 days ago involving witches and Eileen and Kim were the only ones who came into contact with said witches. The first night after their successful hunt was normal, but then the girls started acting weird the day after. The boys had shrugged it off, thinking it was just girls' thing but now they were wondering if it wasn't.

It wasn't uncommon for the girls to have some girl time together but even when the boys were around, they would continue talking and their words would leave the boys blushing and embarrassed that they heard such things.

But now, the girls were secretive.

They would lock themselves in one of their rooms and whisper to each other. When one or both boys walked in on their conversation, the girls would seize their talking and wouldn't look the boys in their eyes. Although it's mostly Kim who remained quiet and excused herself from the room in a hurry. Eileen carried on with the boys as if nothing happened but her character was still off.

Now the boys were in the Bunker's library discussing the issue.

"Yeah Dean, I agree with you. Eileen wouldn't even talk to me and we haven't been _together_ together since we came back from the hunt," Sam shared.

"Well we need to do something before something else happens," Dean started. "Do you-"

"Hey guys," Kim and Eileen strolled into the library. "Eileen and I are going to that warehouse to pick up those artifacts you said were important."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, "Alone?"

Eileen rolled her eyes, "We'll have each other. Plus the witch is dead. We're just going to collect the items and come back."

The brothers looked at each other and they gave a secret look that only they knew.

Dean turned to the girls, "Alright. Just be safe." He walked up to Kim and leaned down to kiss her. Kim responded but all to soon, she ended the kiss.

"Come on Eileen," Dean's heart shattered as Kim walked towards the garage without another glance at him. Eileen detached herself from Sam's lips and followed Kim.

Dean huffed and angrily sat in one of the chairs whilst opening his laptop. He clicked on the speaker app that he had to install for the microphone they had used for a case.

Earlier, Dean had suggested that they implant a microphone on the girls to find out what exactly was going on. When Dean had embraced Kim as they kissed, he slipped it into Kim's jeans as sneaky as possible. Now the brothers could listen in on the girls' "secret" conversations. The guilt was eating Dean to his core but the way Kim pulled away from the kiss was unlike her and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Sam just sat opposite Dean, not liking this one bit. Eileen wasn't that suspicious but Kim definitely was, so he was siding with his brother on this one. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the mic, Dean is able to hear the convo between Kim and Eileen. How will he react when he finds out what Kim has been thinking?

The car ride was silent as the girls made their way to the warehouse. It wasn't far from the Bunker but the tension in the air was thick and it made the ride seem like hours. Eileen looked over at Kim in the driver's seat and felt guilty that she couldn't help her friend. The look that Kim sported was emotionless but Eileen could tell that Kim was on the verge of breaking down. Eileen had offered to drive but Kim was insistent. She said driving would help clear her head from the thoughts she had been thinking lately and Eileen couldn't argue.

They arrived at their destination and Kim headed straight into the building while Eileen followed.

"You take the stuff on the right table and I'll take the left," Kim instructed and they grabbed empty boxes from the corner to place the items in.

Eileen couldn't take the silence anymore, "You know, it would help to talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about," Kim quickly said.

"Kim, you shouldn't be bottling up your emotions and thoughts. Come on tell me what's going on. You barely looked at Dean ever since you came to the Bunker and trust me when I say he noticed, of course he did."

Kim remained silent and Eileen rolled her eyes.

"You said that you would tell me what you're thinking when we're alone. Well, we're alone, so spill."

Kim dropped a huge bowl down hard onto the table and stomped around to face Eileen. She scowled, "You won't understand."

"Maybe not but maybe I just might if you tell me. You're my friend and I want to help you with whatever it is. Is it Dean? Did he do something? I swear if he hurt you-"

_At the Bunker, Dean sat up in his seat after he heard Eileen's threat and Sam chuckled at him._

"Dean didn't do anything Eileen. It's just me... and my thoughts," Kim sniffled and looked back at the table. She realized that there weren't many pieces of items and that meant that they could use their extra time talking. Kim closed her eyes and breathed in.

Eileen widened her eyes, "Oh my gosh. You really fell hard for Dean!"

"Eileen!" Kim gave Eileen a bitchface.

_Dean's eyes widened as well. He knew that she felt the same way as him but the way Eileen put it, it sounded more than that._

"Yes Eileen, I did," Kim admitted.

Eileen frowned, "Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is: how long will this last?"

Realization hit Eileen.

_Dean furrowed his brows and raised the volume because he wanted to make sure he heard Kim right._

"Kim, I think Dean made it clear that he wanted you for the rest of his life when he confessed to your dad."

Kim leaned against the table, "Did he mean it though? I read some of the books. The Carver Edlund ones about Dean and I probably shouldn't have as his girlfriend. You know I can read people right? I get certain vibes from them and I can tell if they're good or not?"

Eileen nodded.

"Well before I read the books, I read Dean as a family man. A man that would care for me through thick and thin. A protective and trusting hunting partner. A lover that I can wake up everyday next to and not have to worry about anything coming in between us. And through his amazing forest eyes, I see a loving, caring and gentle soul."

_Dean was in awe and blushed at Kim's words. Sam rested his chin in his palm and grinned teasingly at Dean, which Dean ignored._

Kim continued, "But after the books and some chatter in the hunting community, I heard that he had some sort of reputation to behold. A ladies' man reputation and it made me question: Will I be enough for him? Will I be the only girl that he will ever flirt with? Will I be the only girl that he will look at in a way that no other girl will receive? Will these lips be the only ones he will kiss? Will my skin be the only one he will touch? Will my body be the only one he will love? Will he sacrifice looking, flirting and touching other girls just for me? For one girl, for the rest of his life?"

A tear rolled down Kim's cheek as she finished and even Eileen was on the verge of crying.

_Dean couldn't believe his ears. He didn't know what to think. Sam was looking expectantly at Dean but all he could see in his brother's face was shock._

Eileen walked towards Kim and pulled her into a hug. Kim sighed and leaned into it. When they broke apart, Eileen said, "I'm sorry Rich-Dick made you insecure."

Kim patted Eileen's shoulder, "Thanks Eileen. Now let's get these things packed and delivered to the Bunker. Don't want the boys to think something happened."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV after he heard Kim's doubts. He seeks help from his wingman and he gets the advice he needs. 
> 
> Also, please comment if you can see the texts between Charlie and Dean, thanks. 😕😁

Dean was speechless. He couldn't believe that after he poured his heart out for Kim, she still had doubts. Maybe he wasn't doing his best but he couldn't think of one thing that he had done to make her think those horrible thoughts. Maybe it was something he wasn't doing but he tried to spend a lot of time with her.

For example, Dean and Sam were doing research until Kim wanted help with her bike, so Dean immediately dropped everything and ran to her. He even left Cas to finish up organizing one of the storage rooms because Kim called. What more could she want?

Dean sighed and placed his head in his hands. Sam left helpless, he didn't know how to comfort his brother. He silently closed the laptop in front of Dean after the girls were heard entering their car and he reached across the table to grasp Dean's shoulder. He gave a little squeeze as if to say 'It's okay. You'll figure this out.'

As much as Dean appreciated his brother's sentiment, he couldn't show it. He pushed his chair out and stomped towards his room. He slammed the door shut and threw himself onto his bed. _"_

 _"Great, now I'm a fifteen year old girl,"_ He thought to himself.

He groaned as he buried his head in his pillow. _"Why do girls have to be so complicated? Wow, never thought I would have this problem. Seriously, when did my life become this? I know. It was when you simped over a woman that saved your life from those 'angel-pires'. Simp? Now where the fuck did I hear that from? Probably from those stupid videos that Jack watches on his phone. What are they called? Tic-tacs? No, something with a clock. Tick-tocks? Ah who gives a shit. That's not the point. Fuck Dick for making Kim doubt me! What can I do to show her that she's the one for me and that I wouldn't do anything to hurt her? She said that I have a reputation to behold? Damn Charlie and her enthusiasm for those stupid books! That reminds me..."_

Dean pulled out his phone and quickly texted Charlie.

It didn't take long for Charlie to reply.

Dean locked his phone and placed it on his nightstand. He rubbed his face in exhaustion then laid his arms on either side of his face and stared at his ceiling. His mind was blank and he began to lose time. It may be a couple seconds or maybe minutes when he heard the Bunker door opened. He immediately brightened up because when he realized that Kim was home, he got an idea on the dinner. 

_"Oh yeah, it's all coming together,"_ He smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean strolled into the War Room smiling, acting as if he hadn't heard Kim's uncertainties. He saw Sam helping the girls unload the boxes onto the map table.

"Hey guys," Dean greeted. "Got everything?"

"Everything that seems useful, yes," Kim smiled but her eyes told a different story.

Dean hummed and walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her middle from behind and planted a kiss on her right cheek. He closed his eyes and trailed his lips down the side of her neck.

"Dean, that tickles," Kim chuckled as she playfully pushed Dean away. Dean just laughed and held her tighter, burying his face in her neck.

"Aaaawwww," Eileen cooed and Sam smiled at the couple. He knew Dean was trying hard to make Kim happy and him doing that out of the ordinary, showed progress.

Dean didn't normally showed emotions but after him and Kim got together, Dean had been more open. He didn't yell that often or wasn't grouchy all the damn time. He helped Sam with research and when Cas brought up building a garden, Dean jumped on the chance of buying whatever supplies Cas needed. He even volunteered in building the beds! He was now teaching Jack all sorts of things as a father should.

At first, it was all about impressing Kim but even when Kim wasn't around, he continued being happy and making them happy. Maybe it was because Jack talked to Kim on the phone mostly on a daily basis whenever Dean was not talking to her. Kim would throw a fit if Dean was treating Jack badly because Kim had taken the mother role for Jack and she said that if anything happened to him, she's gonna bring her wrath _"And trust me, you do NOT wanna see Kim's wrath,"_ Sam shivered.

"Come on Eileen, let's leave these lovebirds," Sam placed an arm around Eileen's shoulders and guided her towards their room.

Once they were out of earshot, Kim turned in Dean's arms, "What's gotten into you? Gosh that was so cliché."

Dean smiled, "Just you sweetheart." He leaned down and pecked Kim, "Just you, indeed."

Kim blushed and held Dean's face in her hands. She pulled him into a kiss whilst she rubbed her thumbs on his cheeks, feeling his stubble under her palms and fingers. She gasped as Dean ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and Dean took advantage of her opened mouth to plunge his tongue inside. They moaned as their tongues danced around, fighting for dominance.

All of a sudden, Dean lifted Kim onto the map table and made his way between her legs as they opened. He spread his upper half against hers, so that she was on her back and he was hovering above her. He grabbed Kim's hands from his cheeks and pinned them on the table above her head. Dean took control of the kiss and gasped as he grounded his crotch against Kim's. 

Kim's eyes widened and she pushed Dean off of her, "Stop!" She sat up and placed her head in her hands.

Dean staggered back in surprise and his face was full of concern, "Kim- Kim, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push. Please, I didn't mean to- Kim, I'm so sorry."

Kim jumped off the table and ran to her room. Dean followed closely behind, "Kim, please talk to me. I'm sorry. I-" Kim's door was slammed in his face and he heard the lock bolted.

"Kim?" He pressed his forehead against the door, trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. He walked to his room, unable to fully function. He made his way over to his desk and placed his hands on the top, putting his weight on it.

He scrunched his face and with one swift motion, he angrily swept everything from the desk onto the floor. He grabbed the lamp and yelled as he threw it into the wall, causing it to crash into pieces. He went across the room to the chair in the corner and threw it at the wall above his bed. He watched as it smashed and the back dislocated from the seat. Before Dean could punch the wall, his arm was held back.

"Dean! Dean! STOP!!" Sam grabbed his brother's arms and turned him, so that they were facing each other. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" Sam demanded.

Dean breathed heavily as his mind slowly processed what happened. His eyes were filled with tears that he wouldn't dare let fall. He took a good look around his room, seeing the damage that he caused and the mess he made. He looked down at his hands to see red marks from when he gripped the items that he threw and there were also a few scraps. Dean raised his head to see Sam staring at him in disbelief, waiting for an answer.

"I... I-"

"...Lost you mind?!" Sam shouted in question. "I heard Kim's door slammed and sent Eileen to check up on her. And here you are behaving like a MADMAN! Now tell me what's going on or so help me-"

Dean stared at his brother, shocked at his outburst, "I pushed Kim." Dean muttered under his breath.

Sam tilted his head towards Dean, "What?!" 

"I think I pushed Kim!" Dean cried out.

Sam's eyes widened and he released Dean's arms. He took a few steps back and panted as he continued to stare at Dean. Sam shook his head, not wanting to believe that his brother, Dean Winchester, can push someone like Kimberly Pharis. 

So, Sam did the unthinkable.

He punched his brother to unconsciousness. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim's POV after she ran to her room. She confesses something that was on her mind for a while.

Kim was hearing the crashing noise from Dean's room and that did nothing to calm her down. She didn't know why she was acting like this. People would say that she's on her period or that she's pregnant. But that's not possible because one, she got her period 2 weeks ago and two, she hadn't had sex in almost 5 years. She and Dean had not been sexually engaged yet and there was no other guy. So, those were not possible. Maybe it WAS the fact that she hadn't had sex in such a long time that made her scared.

There was a suddenly knock on the door.

Kim walked to the door and opened it to reveal Eileen. Eileen smiled and Kim let her in. They heard shouting coming from Dean's room but they ignored it. Kim sat on the bed while Eileen closed the door. She then sat besides Kim and they fell into a comfortable silence. 

Kim took a deep breath, "I got scared."

Eileen turned to give Kim her full attention.

"I got scared when Dean went a little further. We were kissing, then he grinded against me and I freaked out. I was thinking about doing that for a while, not going to lie, but I guess the thoughts in my head got to me more than I expected."

Eileen placed a hand on Kim's shoulder, "Hey, it's going to be okay. All you have to do is talk to him. He will understand. Trust me when it comes to you, he will do anything and not do anything you are not comfortable with."

"Thanks Eileen. I mean I get Dean went through... I guess you can call it character development... and since we've been together he hasn't been looking at other girls but the thoughts are still there. Crazy thing is, I don't think it's just the books."

"What do you mean?"

"I never had these thoughts before I read the books yeah, but I think something else is driving these thoughts."

"How do-"

"Kim?" Sam knocked on the door, "Are you okay?"

"Come in Sam," Kim called out and Sam entered the room. "What happened with Dean?"

"I can ask you the same thing?"

Kim bit her lip and hesitated to tell Sam.

"Kim," Sam ran a hand through his hair and crouched down in front of her with a serious look, making his black shirt wrinkle. "Did my brother... force you into something you didn't want to do?"

Kim looked at him blankly, "No Sam. No. He just did something new and I got scared." She told him half the truth.

"But he did it without your permission," Sam wasn't asking.

"We never really talked about it. But I shouldn't be scared, I mean, we-"

Sam clenched his jaw and cut her off, "You should NOT do certain things before discussing it first."

"Bet he didn't have to go through this with other girls."

"You aren't like those girls, Kimberly. Dean has had relationships in the past, yes, but when it comes to you, you are so very different. Those girls were temporary because of the life and they weren't hunters. Don't think that him treating you different is a bad thing because it's the opposite, the complete opposite. Dean talks a lot about you more than anything and you changed him for the better. Don't doubt yourself Kim. Back to my main point, the other women didn't have what you and Dean have and that's why you have to stop whenever he does something that you don't wanna do. As a matter of fact, he shouldn't even treat you like that. How can he push you into-"

Kim raised her hands, "Woah Sam! He didn't really push me."

Sam stopped, "Wha-"

"Look I'm not really feeling myself."

Sam thought about the recording.

"And I may have overreacted."

"Kim, no if Dean took it too far without asking then that's just... Listen-"

"I remembered Richard," Kim admitted.

Eileen snapped her neck to Kim and Sam stared at her wide eyed, "What?"

"When Dean unexpectedly did what he did, I remembered Richard. I have been for a couple of days now and he wouldn't get out of my head," Kim's voice broke at the end of her sentence and Sam couldn't do anything but try to process the situation while Eileen rubbed Kim's shoulder, looking helplessly at Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up and him and Kim have a chat.

Dean groaned as he regained consciousness. He blinked multiple times before he attempted to sit up but something was preventing him from doing so.

He heard a clack sound by his wrist and when he turned to see what it was, he saw that his right hand was handcuffed to his bed. He was currently on the floor with pieces of furniture surrounding him. Memories of what happened a few minutes ago, came flooding back to him and he slumped onto the floor. 

Heavy footsteps were heard coming towards his door. Sam appeared at his doorway with the girls following. 

Kim gasped, “Dean, are you alright?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Seriously sweetheart you’re asking me that? After what I did to you?”

Kim sighed, “You didn’t do anything. I was just messed up in the head.”

“And you didn’t thINK TO-”

“Woah woah Dean! You two need to talk and NO SHOUTING! A quiet talk wouldn’t hurt and all the misunderstandings will be clear alright? Alright. You two do that,” Sam pushed Eileen out of the room and slammed the door closed. 

Kim and Dean looked at each other for a second until Dean turned away. Kim sighed and sat on the bed next to Dean’s head. 

“Dean, I… I’m having flashbacks of Richard.”

Dean snapped his head to Kim, “What?”

“When you killed Richard, I was relieved. A weight was lifted off of my shoulders. But a few days ago, I started seeing him everywhere I go. At first it started with nightmares but after a while, it just kept getting worse. I talked to Eileen about it because I didn’t wanna sound weak to you-”

“Sweetheart, listen to me,” Dean turned his body so that he was sitting on his side and facing Kim. “You will never sound weak to me and I would’ve rather you told me that you were seeing that dick. I’m sorry I took it too far in the War Room- don’t say anything, just let me speak. I did cross a line. A line that we didn’t discuss but I should’ve known because... you’re special to me. I never want you to be scared of me because I would never do anything to hurt you. Can I prove that please? Let me prove that I’m not Richard, please.”

Tears were built up in Kim’s eyes. She nodded frantically to Dean, “Yes.”

Dean smiled and reached his left hand, that was not handcuffed, out to her hesitatingly. She looked at his hand and immediately she bent down to wrap her arms around Dean’s neck. His head rested on Kim’s lap as he held her close. Kim kissed the back of Dean’s head and she curled her fingers in his hair. 

They stayed in that position for what felt like hours but it had only been for a couple of minutes. Dean raised his head to look Kim in her beautiful brown eyes. 

“Have dinner with me?”

Kim hummed in question. 

“Let’s have dinner. You and I alone in the Bunker. I’ll cook-”

“We’ll cook. Together. Then we’ll have a candlelight dinner. How about that?”

“Gosh my life is a chick flick now.” 

Kim laughed, “You love it.”

“I do,” Dean stared into Kim’s eyes while she did the same to him and she could tell that he’s not joking.

“Well then, let’s get you out of these,” She gestured to the handcuffs. “Sam probably has the keys, let me go get him.”

Before Kim could get up Dean stopped her, “Wait.” He cupped the back of Kim’s neck and brought her head down for a kiss. Lips met lips in a soft passionate manner until they broke away.

“I’ll be back,” Kim said as she got up from the bed to get Sam. 

She walked through the hallways to the kitchen, where Sam and Eileen were making dinner.

“Hey Sam, you got the keys for the handcuffs you put on my boyfriend?”

“You guys okay?” Sam asked, digging into his pockets for the keys.

“Yeah we are. Say, you guys have any plans now?” Kim asked. 

“No. Why?” Eileen chopped up some onions and Sam handed Kim the keys.

“Can you make some? Because Dean and I want the Bunker to ourselves for a makeup date,” Kim answered.

Eileen shrugged, “Alright, if you think it’s okay.”

Kim nodded, “I’m fine. Sorry, didn’t mean to kick you out.”

Sam waved a hand, “It’s no worry, you two have fun and call us if anything bad happens okay Kim.”

“I will. Thanks guys,” Kim walked towards Dean’s room with the keys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Kim have their dinner date.

Dean and Kim were in the kitchen cooking a shrimp alfredo pasta with broccoli because _“Dean, a little veggie isn’t going to hurt. Plus, broccoli is not that bad when I make it.”_ Dean explicitly remembered that day when Kim had forced him to eat vegetables and he was never going to admit to Sam that they’re not so bad. 

They were just finishing up when Dean suggested that they drink wine. Apparently Sam had bought some for a special occasion and this was in fact a special occasion. 

Kim had placed a tablecloth on the table and she was setting it with plates and utensils while Dean lit some candles and placed it all around the kitchen. He turned off the kitchen lights for the candles to take effect and when he saw Kim’s reaction, his heart couldn’t possibly grow any bigger. 

For Kim’s smile was so big, most of her teeth and gums were showing and it was the most beautiful smile that Dean had ever seen. That brought Dean to another idea and that was for some music. Because what’s a perfect date without a little tune?

‘Whole Lotta Love’ by Led Zeppelin surrounded the room as Dean and Kim took their seats opposite each other on the dining table. 

Dean and Kim lifted their glasses of wine and Dean said, “To a better and trusting relationship that will last forever.”

Kim smiled and said, “To what Charlie calls ‘Dimberly Endgame’.”

Dean burst out laughing and they clinked their glasses together before taking a sip of their wine. 

Their conversation started off with Dean saying that he didn’t really drink wine to all the embarrassing yet funny moments that they had with their siblings. 

The night moved on and soon their stomachs were full and their wine bottle was finished with the last few drops in their wine glasses. They laughed and teased each other until their bellies were hurting from the food and their laughter. 

Dean pointed out, “I haven’t told you how beautiful you look tonight.”

Kim looked down at herself. She was wearing a red lace v-neck long sleeve dress with her hair loosed down and from her ears hung hoop earrings. Her lips were red as a rose, even though she just finished eating, and her eyeliner made her eyes shone in the candlelit room. She blushed as Dean complimented her and she tucked her hair behind her ears.

“You don’t look bad yourself Winchester. Actually you look all good,” Kim took a sip of her wine.

Dean was wearing his suit, minus the blazer, with a tie. He didn’t bother shaving because he knew that Kim loves his stubble and what his lady wants, his lady gets. 

“Why thank you milady,” They chuckled and a familiar song came through the speakers. 

“Dance with me Kimberly.” Dean held out his hand for Kim to take.

She raised a brow at Dean and took his hand. They walked to the center of the room and wrapped their arms around each other. Kim’s arms were around Dean’s neck and Dean’s arms were around her waist as they swayed to the song. 

**_I’ve never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_ **

**_I’ve never seen you shine so bright_ **

**_I’ve never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance_ **

**_They’re looking for a little romance, given half the chance_ **

**_And I’ve never seen that dress you’re wearing_ **

**_Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes_ **

**_I have been blind_ **

Dean twirled Kim and mouthed the lyrics.

**_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek_ **

**_There’s nobody here_ **

**_It’s just you and me_ **

**_It’s where I want to be_ **

**_But I hardly know this beauty by my side_ **

**_I’ll never forget the way you look tonight_ **

Dean pulled Kim closer while lipsyncing the song against her lips and she wrapped her arms tighter around Dean’s neck. 

**_I’ve never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight_ **

**_I’ve never seen you shine so bright, you are amazing_ **

**_I’ve never seen so many people want to be there by your side_ **

**_And you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away_ **

**_And I’ve never had such a feeling_ **

**_Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight_ **

Dean stared into Kim’s eyes, watching them sparkle as they swayed.

**_The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek_ **

**_There’s nobody here_ **

**_It’s just you and me_ **

**_It’s where I want to be_ **

**_But I hardly know this beauty by my side_ **

**_I’ll never forget the way you look tonight_ **

Their faces were closer now, lips almost touching and their breaths tickling their cheeks.

**_I never forget the way you look tonight…_ **

**_The lady in red, the lady in red_ **

**_The lady in red, The lady in red_ **

Kim placed her hands on Dean’s cheek and leaned up further.

**_I love you…_ **

Unexpectedly Dean slowly dipped Kim and kissed her. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night wasn't over for Dean and Kim but a familiar face halted Kim in her actions.

Somehow Kim ended up strangling Dean’s lap from where he was sitting by the dining table. They were making out like no one’s business. Their hips weren’t touching but the heat was there, turning them on. Tongues sliding and teeth clacking against one another. Dean’s hands were on Kim’s hips and her hands were on Dean’s cheeks, rubbing his stubble as they made out. 

Kim pulled back for air, exposing her neck to Dean and he took the opportunity to kiss down her neck. Stopping to lick and suck on her sweet spot just below her ear. Then repeated the same movements on the other side. Kim knew that Dean was leaving hickeys and that didn’t bother her one bit. She couldn’t stop the sounds coming out of her mouth.

“Dean… oohhhh,” Kim moaned.

Dean moaned against Kim’s neck, making her skin vibrate. Kim gripped the back of Dean’s neck to keep him at his place and Dean sucked her sweet spot harder.

“Aaah Dean!” Kim placed both of her hands on his shoulder to brace herself and Dean gripped her hips tighter.

“Mmm baby, you make the most delicious sounds,” Dean muttered against her neck. Then he moved down to where her neck met her left shoulder and bit softly. Kim sighed and tilted her head to give him more access. He licked and sucked until Kim was rutting against his lap but their crotches were still not making contact. He moved over on the other side and lifted his right hand to cup her face as he sucked. 

“Oooohhhh,” Kim panted and gripped his shoulder tightly.

Dean moved downwards to her exposed clavicle and kissed all over. Kim’s hands went back to his cheeks, feeling his stubble grazing her skin and she welcomed it. 

Dean’s lips reached to the edge of her dress on her chest, where there was a small opening that exposed her cleavage and he placed a wet kiss there.

Kim gasped, “Dean.” She reached to curl her fingers through his hair and Dean moaned. “You like that?” She asked as tugged at his hair when Dean nodded. 

He buried his face into the small opening of the dress on her chest and licked the area in between her breasts. 

The action surprised Kim and she jerked her hips forward making her front touch Dean’s. 

“Dean!” “Kim!” They moaned loudly. Their heads were snapped back and their eyes wide open at the increase in pleasure. Dean’s cock was hard against Kim’s front and she gasped. 

Their heads tilted forward and they looked each other in the eyes. Dean’s were asking the silent question and Kim responded by experimentally rolling her hips on Dean’s hardness. 

They moaned at the friction and Dean brought his hands up to the back of Kim’s neck to pull her down for a heated kiss. Kim repeatedly rolled her hips against Dean’s and they moaned and moaned and moaned until they were lightly biting each other's lips. Dean growled and lowered his head to bite Kim’s neck. Then he went lower to her cleavage and shoved his face in between her breasts again. He gripped her hips tight enough to leave marks and they made their way up to cup Kim’s breasts.

“Oooohhhh!!” Kim arched her back and with Dean’s left hand, he held Kim’s back. His right hand was still on her breast cupping and rubbing his thumb against her nipple, feeling it harden under his fingertip. 

Kim was feeling all sorts of pleasure that she missed and Dean was hitting all the right spots. She moaned and grinded vigorously into Dean’s lap. She gripped the back of his head to keep him where he was in between her breasts. She was panting hard above Dean close to orgasm but something caught the corner of her eye. 

When she looked, Richard was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, looking hungry.

“Dean! Stop stop wait! I see him!” Kim jumped off of Dean’s lap and Dean frantically looked in the direction Kim was pointing at but there was nothing there. 

“Sweetheart I don’t see anything,” Dean tried to assure her breathlessly.

“He’s not there now. But Dean I saw him, you have to believe me,” Kim pleaded with her hands clasp together still looking at the kitchen door.

“Babe, calm down, everything’s fine. Dick’s dead. I’m here,” Dean pulled Kim into his chest. “I’m here,” He repeated, petting her hair. 

“I’m sorry Dean. I don’t know what’s happening to me,” Kim panted.

“Shh, shh, shh, baby. It’s fine, it’s okay,” Dean glanced at the kitchen door but he saw nothing. “I’ll protect you. I killed the bastard, remember? I was a badass and I knifed him with your sword. Remember that sweetheart?”

Kim nodded and Dean pulled her face away to get a good look at her. Her eyes held the fear that Dean saw when Kim told them about Dick and she kept peeking at the door. 

“Don’t worry. I’m here okay. He’s not back. You’re probably just tired. Why don’t we say let’s go to bed hmm? Come on. A nice good rest will ease your mind,” Dean grabbed Kim’s hand and pulled her towards his room. “You can borrow one of my shirts to sleep in and I’ll be right besides you.”

After Dean shut his door, he grabbed a shirt from his drawer and handed it to Kim, “I’ll turn around.”

Dean changed his clothes as he heard Kim rustling with hers. They hopped into bed and Dean shut off the lights. He laid on his side facing Kim and he saw that she was looking at him in wonder. He smiled and edged closer to her and reached his arm out above her waist, “This okay?” He asked. 

Kim nodded and snuggled into Dean’s chest while Dean wrapped his arm around her. His chin rested on top of her head and he sighed thinking how the Hell he was going to help her with her PTSD when he himself didn’t know how to deal with his. He closed his eyes and kissed Kim's head. He rubbed Kim’s arms until they both fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim has a nightmare that reflects on her past. How will that affect her relationship with Dean?

_ “Dean? Dean, where are you?” Kim cried out as she entered a narrow hallway that looked all too familiar. The walls were covered in a brown wallpaper with flower designs and her feet felt as if they were moving in autopilot because somehow they knew exactly where to go. “Eileen? Sam? Anyone?”  _

_ She felt a cold sensation behind her and when she turned around, she saw nothing but a brick wall, which wasn’t there a minute ago. She looked down at herself and found that she was wearing a red nightgown that was familiar to her skin. She turned back to see a room at the end of the hallway that light was emitting out of and a baby was heard crying. She furrowed her eyebrows and slowly walked towards the room. When she reached the door, she stretched her hand out to push it wide open.  _

_ A living room was presented with a smelly carpet and torn couches. The walls were logs piled together to create a cabin and a door was straight ahead. The light was from a lamp hung from the ceiling and finally a crib was in the center of the room, where the baby’s cries were coming from. Kim stepped in the room and looked around for any clues as to where she was. The baby’s cries grew louder as Kim stepped closer to the crib. _

_ She peeped into it and found nothing but a blue baby blanket.  _

_ Kim’s eyes snapped wide open when she realized where she was. She ran to the door where she entered but it slammed shut in front of her face. Then the door across the living room banged open and a dark figure stood in the doorway. _

_ Kim wanted to scream but her voice wouldn’t let her. The figure came into the room to reveal a smirking Richard. _

_ “Baby mama, where are you going? You haven’t fed Luke,” Richard walked straight for the crib. “Wait, now I remember. We don’t have a baby. Now whose fault is that?” He looked inside and picked up the blanket. He scoffed at it and looked at Kim.  _

_ He dropped the blanket into the crib again and unbuckled his belt. He pulled it out of the loops, put the two ends together and made his way towards Kim.  _

_ “Rich! Richard no please! I’m sorry! I’M SORRY! NO!” Richard slashed the belt across her face mercilessly. He grabbed her arm and threw her on the ground. He ripped her nightgown off and whipped his belt against her back. Kim screamed and screamed, “STO.. OP! RICH…! PLEASE…! NO!”  _

_ “You think Dean will ever stay with you!? No! He’ll get tired of you not giving him pleasure and he’s gonna find someone better!” Richard grabbed Kim by the hair to snap her head up. “I wanna hear your screams mama!”  _

_ Richard striked his belt against her nonstop.  _

_ “AAAAAHHHHHH!! HELP PLEASE!! STOP!!”  _

“Kim… up!” A faint voice was heard. “KimBERLY WAKE UP!!” 

Kim gasped and sat up, almost hitting Dean in the face. Her cheeks were wet with tears and heart was pounding too hard to hear anything else. Dean was at her side trying to soothe her and he seemed to be speaking but Kim couldn’t hear. She hastily got up from the bed and staggered back against the wall. She slumped against it and tried to catch her breath. Dean got up from the bed and walked towards Kim with an arm stretched out to her.

“Don’t! Don’t touch me!” Kim yelled at him.

“Okay okay! Just calm down. It was a nightmare. Sweetheart it was just a nightmare. You’re safe,” Dean tried to assure her. 

“Stop! Just stop talking!” Kim covered her ears and tears were streaming down her face. 

“Okay okay okay,” Dean put his hands up in surrender and stayed where he was in the middle of his room, waiting for Kim to calm down. 

Not more than a couple of minutes after, Kim’s breathing started to slow down and Dean slowly walked towards her.

“Kim? Sweetheart?” Dean cautioned.

Kim placed her head in her hands and wiped her tears, “He’s right.”

Dean furrowed his brows, “Baby, who’s right?”

“Richard okay! He said you’ll leave me because I won’t give you sex and he’s right.”

“Kim, Dick’s dead, remember? He’s gone. He’s not coming back. What you saw wasn’t real.”

“But it’s true Dean! You'll get tired of me and find someone else! I’m not the one for you!” Kim’s arms fell to her sides and her right hand was next to the table. 

“Kim that's not-” Before Dean could finish his sentence, he was hit in the head with a lamp and he immediately lost consciousness. 

Kim watched as Dean fell to the ground as she held the lamp. She didn’t have time to feel guilty, so she dropped the lamp and ran to her room to gather most of her necessities.

She barely looked back as she left the Bunker, purposely forgetting her phone on Dean’s nightstand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Eileen came back to the Bunker to find an unconscious Dean along with the disappearance of Kim. Sam wakes Dean and now they have to find Kim but it became easier with the help of one of her family members.

“Dean! Hey! Hey! Wake up Dean!” 

Dean snapped his eyes open and abruptly sat up from where he was on the ground. Sam was leaning down with his hands on Dean’s shoulder, shaking him awake. 

“Dean, what happened!?” Sam asked as Dean looked around his room trying to remember what happened a few hours ago. 

“Sam!” Rushed heavy footsteps made their way to Dean’s room, making both of their heads turn and Eileen appeared by the door, “I can’t find Kim!” 

Sam turned back to Dean, “Dean, what did you do!?” He urged in a stern voice.

Events from the night came crashing to him. The dance, the make out session, Kim having a melt down then a nightmare and finally to Kim knocking him out with a lamp. 

Dean looked up at Sam in full alert, “Kim’s gone.” He stood on his feet so quickly that he had to wince at the sudden pain in his head.

“Dean explain! What did you do?!” 

“Damnit Sam, shut up and I will!” Dean eyed both Sam and Eileen as they waited. “Apparently for a while now, Kim has been seeing that dick Richard and she believes that I’m gonna be like him.”

Sam shook his head, “What do you mean by ‘seeing’?” 

“When we were kissing last night, she jumped up and claimed that she saw him standing a few feet away from us.”

Eileen sighed and closed her eyes, “She’s been having a lot of flashbacks recently.”

Dean and Sam turned to Eileen as she continued, “She felt like Richard was haunting her over the last few days. She said that she saw him in her nightmares and he’s making her think that you’re gonna leave her.”

“Damn it! I knew something would happen sooner or later,” Dean steadied himself on his feet. “Let me call her, see if she’ll pick up.”

Dean picked up his phone from his left nightstand and called Kim. ‘Eye of the Tiger’ sung from the other nightstand at the other side of the bed, which made everyone’s head turn. Dean crawled over his bed to the nightstand and there lied Kim’s phone. The screen lit with the name ‘Forest Eyes’ and a picture of Dean in the background. 

Dean remembered this day. They brothers had taken Kim and Eileen to see Jody and the girls and at that time Sam was the one driving. Dean had been placed in shotgun while the girls talked in the back. Kim had sneakily taken that picture of him as he and Sam were reminiscing the old days.

“Well tracking her is a bust. Where would she even go?” Sam asked, interrupting Dean’s thoughts..

Eileen shrugged, “My first guess is her house but that would be too obvious. Probably her dad’s cabin.”

“Well then let me get dressed and we’ll go,” Dean said as Sam and Eileen went to the garage. Dean quickly changed his clothing and pocketed both phones before heading for the garage. On his way there, his phone rang. He looked at his screen to see Charles’s name. Dean wasted no time in answering as he continued to walk, “Charles, is Kim there?”

_ “Hello to you too Dean. And it’s Mr. Pharis to you,” _ Dean rolled his eyes and facepalmed.  _ “Kim is in fact at my place and she has yet to talk to me but I suspect it’s about Dick. I know it’s not your fault, so get your ass here!” _ The line died and Dean quickly placed it in his pocket as he walked into the garage.

“Kim is at Mr. Pharis’s cabin,” Dean reported to Sam and Eileen as they hurriedly made their way in Baby. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Kim have a father and daughter talk about Richard and relationships.

Charles stood in his kitchen, fidgeting with his phone. He really thought that now Dick was gone, his daughter would be happier and at peace. But by the looks of it, that wasn’t the case. He didn’t think therapy would help her again, not this time. It had been exactly 1 week and 2 days since Kim and Dean got together, which was too early for them to be having this kind of trouble. If it was in fact Dick, why was he still in Kim’s mind? She was fine just last week after Dean killed Dick, so why now? 

_"Why my elder daughter?”_

“Dad?” 

“I’m coming Kim,” Charles followed the tearful tone to the living room, where Kim sat on the couch with her head in her hands and her body slugged forward. “Are you ready to talk?” He asked in a soft voice. 

Kim nodded slowly in her hands and Charles sat next to her with an arm on the back of the couch. He fixed himself so that he was sideways, facing Kim and patiently waited. Kim took her hands off of her face and leaned back. She was still in her pjs but now covered in a blanket.

“I just keep seeing Richard and I don’t know why,” Kim started and Charles stayed quiet. “Every time I see him, I remember the things he did to me and sometimes in my dreams, he tells me that Dean will do the same. Apparently the Winchesters have their own books and I read pieces of them, hoping I would find something interesting about Dean. And boy did I find a lot of things. Dean’s flirty and cocky with women. He drinks alcohol like water. I don’t know if I’ll be good enough for him or if he’ll only have eyes for me. Ever since we got together, he’s been great. Not a lot of drinking or any abusive treatment. But I can’t fight this feeling that he’s going to hurt me more than Richard. I don’t think it’s physical but more emotional and he’ll break my heart more ways than one.” Kim brought her hands to her face again to hide her tears and stifle her sobs. 

Charles removed his arm from the back of the couch and placed it around Kim’s shoulders, pulling her close to him. He laid his head on top of hers and sighed, “When did you first start seeing Richard?”

Kim sniffled, “A few days ago I think. Well I didn’t actually see him, I heard him. We were in a diner, eating lunch and the waitress was being a bitch. She hit on Dean even though I was there but Dean didn’t even look up at her. At the end, she brought the check with her number on it and Dean threw it away. I was smiling oh so bright and he kissed me right in front of her. The look on her face was worth it. But then as Dean got in the driver’s seat of his car, I heard a faint, _“He will leave you”_ and it sounded just like Richard. Since then I couldn’t get it out of my head. Then I started seeing him vividly, he doesn’t do anything, he just stands there smirking whenever Dean and I are alone.”

“Sweetie, you’re going through so much trauma right now. Even though you’re happy doesn’t mean that the past wouldn’t come back to bite you. And I get it. Doubting a relationship. You think your mother and I didn’t have problems? Oh we did. There were some times when a woman would want to flirt with me and a man would want to flirt with your mother. We both got angry at times but we talked it out eventually and realized that no one can take us from each other. See, we then had something that not everyone has… trust and respect. Most have one or the other but the long lasting ones have both. Once you have both, then all the doubts and stress will go away. You may need time for that but I promise it’ll be worth it.”

Kim looked up to her father’s eyes and sniffled, “Ya know you haven’t really showed any hate or uncertainty with Dean and that surprises me.” 

Charles shrugged, “Look, Dean’s not perfect, no one is. But I believe that he’ll not only take care of you but also be a great partner for you. He can be your lover and your heater.”

Kim chuckled while Charles laughed and continued, “Trust me I know how it is. You’ll either want all his jackets or want to cuddle up to him 24/7. You’re a fighter, he’s a fighter. You can be a baby,” Kim started to argue but Charles carried on, “and he’ll be a bigger one. There are many stories about the Winchesters but don’t let that fool ya because remember stories can be altered and false because the teller would just make stuff up about anything just to get attention. Now, these ‘Winchester Gospels’, yeah they tell their stories but characters in any story may have character development and truth be told I see that in Dean. Really. He’s portrayed as this flirty douchebag idiot but now he’s a matured idiot.”

Kim let out a huge smile.

“There’s that smile I wanted to see. All I have to do is insult Dean and you’ll be happy, okay.”

Kim hit her father lightly and they snickered. Charles rubbed her head and gave her a hug. 

“Don’t worry, it’s gonna be okay. You’ll figure it out.”

“Thanks dad.” Kim closed her eyes and leaned into Charles.

Suddenly Kim heard a car drive into the driveway and she can recognize the sound of it anywhere in the world. She sighed and thought to herself, _“Time to face my matured idiot.”_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reaches the cabin and him and Kim have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think so far :)

Dean slammed Baby’s door, making a mental note to apologise to her later and made his way to Mr. Pharis’s front door. He pounded his fist against the door repeatedly, making the door rattled dangerously.

“Dean, calm the hell down!” Sam yelled from behind him.

Dean snapped back, “Don’t tell me to calm down! I tried to get Kimberly to trust me but she just wouldn’t! Instead she just bailed on me!” Dean continued to pound the door.

“Dean! I freaking said to-” Sam was interrupted by the door opening to reveal Mr. Pharis, looking like he’s about to punch the living daylights out of Dean.

“What the hell’s the matter with you, boy!?” Mr. Pharis shouted at Dean in a tone that reminded the boys of Bobby.

Dean’s face showed guilt before he spoke, “I’m sorry Mr. Pharis, I’m just worried about Kim.”

“Well you better talk to her in an appropriate tone or else I’ll turn your head into a trophy on my wall,” Mr. Pharis pressed through his teeth.

Dean gulped and nodded while Sam and Eileen stood back just as scared as Dean. Mr. Pharis stepped aside, allowing them to come in. 

They entered the warm cabin and were greeted with a brown interior filled with orange lights. On the left was the kitchen equipped with various appliances that were necessary and on the right was the living room with a TV, couches and-

“Kimberly,” Dean sighed when he saw Kim sitting on the couch, looking tear eyed at him. They held each other's gazes until Kim closed her eyes and bowed her head with her hands on either side of her, clutching the cushions. Dean slowly walked towards her and quietly sat down beside her. 

Mr. Pharis, Sam and Eileen watched the scene in silence but then Mr. Pharis met their eyes and gestured to the kitchen. They were far enough to remove themselves from the situation but close enough to eavesdrop.

Dean and Kim sat in an uncomfortable silence. Kim was waiting for Dean to lash out at her and Dean was trying to control the anger building up inside of him. He knew if he let that anger out, he’s gonna lose Kim forever and he wasn’t and will never be ready to let her go. 

Dean rubbed his hands together and glanced around the room, looking for something to say. “This cabin is comfy.”

Kim visibly jumped when Dean spoke. She wasn’t expecting his voice to be soft and for that to be his first words to her after what happened. “Umm yeah, my dad just knows how to make any building homey.” She softly replied, unsure if that was the right thing to say. 

They fell into another awkward silence. So silent that they could hear Sam and Eileen updating Mr. Pharis on the latest news. Well besides the whole KIm and Dean situation anyways. 

Kim deeply sighed, “Look Dean, I’m really sorry.”

Dean turned to face her fully to show that he was listening, staring at her intensively. 

She continued, “I just kept seeing Richard eveytime we’re together. He just kept looking at me as if he knows you’re gonna leave me and he gets to me. Last night, he came into my dream. I was at my old house that I shared with him and there was a crib. But there was no baby. Richard came in and started beating me, telling me that I’m not gonna be able to give you anything in this relationship and you’re gonna leave me because of that. I got so scared because I don’t wanna lose you. I’ve been talking to Eileen about this and she’s been trying to help me. And then you set up an impromptu date. By the way what was up with that? It’s like you knew I needed it.”

Kim, for the first time that afternoon, turned to face Dean and Dean couldn’t look her in the eyes. He bowed his head and decided it was time to come clean. 

“Kim, I…” Dean looked at Kim. “I noticed you were acting weird and being distant. You spent so much time with Eileen and everytime I came in the room, you ran away. I told myself that I wasn’t doing anything wrong, at least that I knew of. So, I… I wired you with a mini mic.”

Kim gasped and sat up straight, looking at Dean wide-eyed. Dean straightened too and held his hands up in surrender. 

“I heard everything that you told Eileen about you not trusting me, so I wanted to show you that you can with a date and perhaps make you stop doubting about what we have.”

Kim was left speechless. She was just staring at Dean, betrayal in her eyes as she began to tear up. She exhaled and casted her gaze to the floor, no longer able to look at Dean. 

“Kim, look it was crazy. I should’ve talked to you about it-”

“Yeah you should’ve. But then again, I would’ve talked to you if I could’ve. I wanted to but I couldn’t. But then you went that far to do that. To listen in to a conversation that was private-”

“For a good reason. Because if I hadn’t I wouldn’t have known you were feeling like this. I thought you were sneaking off and doing something behind my back-”

“Well, look who has trust issues now!”

“Damnit Kim!” Dean suddenly stood up with his fist raised. Flashbacks came rushing to Kim filled with anger and fists flying to her face. 

“No! I’m sorry! I’m sorry Richard!” Kim cowered to the floor and raised her hands to protect her face. She closed her eyes, waiting for the unimaginable pain. 

Dean looked shockingly at Kim. He looked at his fists and unclenched them, realizing what was happening, “Kim, oh KIm, I’m sorry, I didn’t- Kim, please, I wasn’t going to hurt you I swear.”

Kim sobbed. She heard Dean’s voice but she didn’t trust looking up. 

“WHAT THE HELL!?!” Mr. Pharis came rushing in with Sam and Eileen following and saw Dean standing above Kim, holding his hands up in surrender. 

“Kim, please talk to me,” Dean kneeled besides Kim and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Don’t touch me Richard! Please stop!” Kim thrashed on the floor. 

Mr. Pharis paled, “Kim, that’s Dean. Richard’s gone.”

Kim choked and babbled, “No no no no no.”

Suddenly she pulled out a gun and aimed for Dean. 

“KIM!” 

“KIMBERLY NO!” 

A shot was fired from her gun. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then: Dean rushed to Mr. Pharis's cabin to consult with Kim. But he ends up triggering Kim's memory into thinking that he was Richard. She pulls out a gun and aimed it at Dean. Before anyone can do anything, she fired the gun.
> 
> Now: What happens after she fires the gun? A surprise awaits you at the end that will answer some questions.

Dean ducked in time as Kim fired a shot at him. He placed his hands over his head and hunched into a ball. In the corner of his eyes, he saw a pair of feet running away from him. He heard the front door open hurriedly and everyone else screaming for Kim to come back. Dean got up and saw that everyone was running after Kim, so naturally he ran too. Once he was outside, he saw that they’re heading for the woods. He took off after them, falling slightly behind but close enough.

He couldn’t lose Kim now. Not now, not ever. Suddenly everyone came to a halt in front of him and they all were looking hastily around the dark woods.

“Where’d she go?!” Demanded Dean. 

“We lost her. It’s so dark,” Eileen complained as she squinted her eyes to try to see better but she was unsuccessful. The trees blocked the sunlight deeper in the woods. So even if it was late in the afternoon, there were too many trees to see anything.

“I have some flashlights in the trunk. Let’s hurry,” Dean ran to Baby and popped open her trunk. They gathered the flashlights and went to search for Kim. 

They split up in pairs, Sam and Eileen went North-West as Dean and Mr. Pharis went North-East. 

“KIM”

“KIMBERLY!” 

Dean and Mr. Pharis yelled out respectively and they can hear Sam and Eileen calling for her as well. 

They continued calling her name and trying to assure her that it was them and that she’s safe but that’s not helping. They shone their flashlights in between the trees and bushes whenever there was movement. But it either turned out to be just rabbits or insects. 

“Wanna tell me what happened in there Dean?” Mr. Pharis broke the silence.

“I confessed that I overheard something I shouldn’t have and I tried to reason with her but she wouldn’t have it. All of a sudden she was on the floor because I acted like her Dick ex.”

Mr. Pharis hummed, not knowing how to take that. He avoided looking at Dean and turned towards his left.

Dean glanced at him, “Shouldn’t you be angry at me or something?”

“Oh I am, trust me. However, that’s not gonna make this situation better is it?”

“Probably not,” Dean agreed.

“Look Dean, my daughter is tough, but when it comes to that Dick, she gets vulnerable. Well, you already noticed that. I know you're not the best when it comes to emotions and talking. I have read the books, so I know. And you also have a history with countless women, which I should find as a red flag but I believe that you’ve changed and I tried to tell Kim that. Dick just did a number on her and it took years of therapy just to get her back on her feet.”

Dean listened as he walked and searched. 

“She almost killed herself ya know.”

That statement made Dean stop in his step. 

“Right after Dick was put in prison, she wanted out of the life, literally. If it wasn’t for me, she would’ve. Years after, she became better and then she met you. She talked about the great Dean Winchester and how awesome he was at hunting and kicking ass. Even a fool could’ve seen that she was crushing. And then you stepped in when he came back. You swooped in as her knight in shining armour. Or I should say, dirty wore-out flannel.”

They chuckled. 

Then they heard a thump on their right. They shone their flashlights in the direction and found a bunny. Although this bunny was unlike the others. For it was chewing on a familiar piece of fabric.

“Hey buddy, may I see that,” Dean crouched down in front of the animal and slowly extended his hand out for the fabric. When his fingers touched the cloth, the bunny jerked its head away but with a few tries, the bunny released it from its mouth and ducked down to pick on the leaves on the ground. 

Dean felt the cotton between his fingers, “This is Kim’s alright. She went through here.”

“Dean, wait. Look,” Mr. Pharis pointed to a spot behind the bunny. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and saw Kim’s gun but his eyes were also casted at a familiar wet spot. 

Dean touched it and it felt slimy like goo. Some of it stuck on to his fingertips and he brought up to his face to inspect it more. It wasn’t just goo, it was…

“Ectoplasm,” Dean and Mr. Phairs synced in shock.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim is kidnapped. What does her capture plan to do with her? How will she take the reappearance of an old enemy? Will Dean be able to save her in time?

Kim whined as she woke up. Her head was throbbing in pain. She went to touch her head but she was unable to move her hand. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself on a bed. Not a comfortable one either. It was more like a cot with metal bars. Her hands couldn’t move because they were tied to the metal with rope. And so were her feet. She was still in the pajamas and her hair was all over her face, blocking most of her view. She tried to flick her hair so that it was out of her eye. She barely succeeded but she can still see with some strands covering her eyes. There was also a cloth gagging her mouth and she rolled her eyes at the banality. 

She glanced around the room and noticed it looked abandoned. “ _Of course, why wouldn’t it_.” The cot was the middle against the wall and there was nothing else except for a table at her left side. She didn’t want to spend any more time there because she was already in a bad place. 

Kim struggled against the ropes. Trying to squeeze her hands out of them with no luck. They were tied on unnaturally tight. She gave up, knowing that she’s not going to achieve anything trying to tear her hands off. _“Although that could work, if I was Deadpool.”_ She scoffed and surveyed the room more clearly. It was all just moldy and the air was just dusty. 

Kim was just about to try with the ropes again when the place got cold. Too cold. And that could only mean-

“Hey again baby mama.”

Kim snapped her head to her left and her eyes widened. 

“Mph _(no)_ ,” Kim’s voice was muffled by the rag gagging her mouth.

A man came out of the shadows, smirking with a face that haunted Kim, “That’s right. It’s me. Your husband.”

* * *

  
  


“Who the hell could this ghost be and why take Kim?!” Dean shouted in Mr. Pharis’s cabin as he paced in the living room. The window showed evidence that a shot was fired and pieces of glass were left on the ground. 

“Let’s just worry about finding her. Dean, we’ll use that cloth for a tracking spell,” Mr. Pharis went to gather the rest of the ingredients as Dean cleared the small coffee table. 

Not long after, all the required ingredients were in a bowl including the piece of cloth that they found. Before Sam got time to light the map, the piece of cloth rose from the bowl, surprising everyone. 

The cloth, half burned and half torn, flew around the room and before anyone could verbally question what was happening, the cloth flew out of the window that was shot. 

“Follow it!” Ordered Mr. Pharis and they all went running out of the door with their salt guns and iron crowbars. 

* * *

  
  


“Haoh _(how)_ ,” Kim spoke through the rag, eyes still wide by the sight before her. 

The man tsked, “You should know you can’t get rid of me that easily.” Then he glitched.

_“Ghost,”_ Kim concluded to herself. _“Richard’s a ghost.”_

Richard’s ghost was standing shirtless with a pair of pants which were the same ones that he wore when Dean killed him. He smirked, “You may be wondering, how? Well let’s just say you're keeping something of mine. It was hard trying to be close to you but with the help of a witch, we managed to make that happen by sticking some of it to you. I gave some to her and she did the rest.”

_“The witch! Of course. But what could he possibly be connected to? Some of it? What do I have that belongs to him that I didn’t already get rid of? How did the witch place it on me?”_ Kim tried to keep a straight face as she thought to herself. 

“Ah ah ah, I’ve been with you long enough to know your poker face my sweet. I know them gears are turning, trying to connect the dots,” His Irish accent was coming out a bit. “One of the reasons my body yearned for yours, still does. Ah yes, while I don’t feel the same urges as a spirit, I just feel the need to take...,” He came closer to the bed, glitching as he did. “And take...,” All of a sudden he was on the bed besides Kim. “And take!” 

Richard pulled himself unto Kim as she tried to squirm away and scream but she was unable to because of the restraints. Kim couldn’t feel his skin but she could feel the force and coldness of his hands as they gripped her hips, holding her down more. His legs were in between hers and his face was inches away. His eyes were nothing but cold and empty. 

Richard sniggered and suddenly a glass was held to Kim’s face. The glass was filled with water and something dissolving inside of it. Kim’s eyes widened more as she realized what it was. Richard yanked the cloth out of Kim’s mouth and before she could scream, Richard chugged the drugged water into her mouth. She spluttered and spat the water out but he was stronger and forced most of it down her throat. He merely growled and Kim’s eyes widened even more as he bent down to bite her neck. “Aaaaaahhhhhh” Kim tried to scream at the uninviting touch. 

“I know you miss me, my sweet. I can tell from all my _gruaig_ that you kept in case I came back.”

If it wasn’t for the drug, Kim’s eyes would’ve widened in realization of what Richard was connected to. 

Suddenly there were shouting outside and the door came blasting off of its hinges. Richard seized in his actions and snapped his head towards the door. Even Kim watched, breathing heavily as someone came through the door. 

Though that wasn’t just someone. That was Dean Winchester. A very angry Dean Winchester.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim is drugged. Dean reenacts his fight with Dick.

Dean couldn’t believe his eyes. He took a second to take in what was in front of him. Kim was tied to a cot and gagged with Dick Scumbag on top of her. 

Dean only needed that second before he charged for Dick. He ran and threw himself into the man whom he thought he killed. What took him by surprise was that he didn’t hit Dick at all. Instead he landed with a  _ thud _ on the floor on the opposite side of the cot.

Dean blinked and stood up in a hurry. He looked at Kim on the bed, who was looking at him in return with no Dick in sight, “Kim, are you oka-” Before Dean could ask, he was thrown by an invisible force into the wall behind him, dropping his crowbar and gun in the process. 

Dean grunted as he landed on the wall with his eyes closed. When he reopened them, he saw Dick standing a few meters away, “How?” He asked. 

Dick smirked, “Can’t you just accept that Kim belongs to me? We’re destined to be together. I’m the only one who-”

He suddenly disappeared from Dean’s sight and Dean found himself able to move again. Dick was replaced by Sam, who was holding his crowbar out, which meant that Sam disintegrated Dick’s ghost but he’ll only be gone for a while. Dean nodded his gratitude and looked behind Sam to see Mr. Pharis and Eileen untying Kim from the cot. 

“Kim,” Dean sighed and rushed to her. 

Kim whimpered, her face filled with confusion.

“What’s happening?!” Dean asked urgently. 

“I think she’s drugged,” Mr. Phairs said quickly as he freed her feet from the restraints. 

“Let’s get her out of here fast,” Eileen declared. 

Dean wasted no time picking her up in bridal style and carrying her out the room. But before he could get to the door, he was thrown yet again and Kim was dropped to the floor. Dean landed on the cot this time but he banged his head on the metal headboard. However, that wasn’t hard enough to knock him out.

“Dean!” Sam yelled and he also was thrown but unlike his brother, he was thrown on the table in the room. 

Mr. Phairs and Eileen grunted as they were thrown to the ground near Kim. 

Dean blinked multiple times before his vision became clear. He ignored the pounding in his head and picked up his crowbar from the ground near the cot. 

“Come one you slimy sonovabitch!” Dean loudly called. “Thought you wanted to do this the old fashion way! I killed you once and I’ll do it again!” 

“Heh har,” Dean heard Kim grumbled from the ground. 

“Kim?” Dean tried to move towards her but he kept being thrown back onto the cot. 

“Hesh haar,” Kim mumbled once more and Dean was more confused. 

“His hair Kim?!” Dean heard Sam shouted from where he was and Kim confirmed with a whine. “Of course. Kim kept some of his hair!” 

“Ma Tuffel a storahge,” Kim muttered out. 

“It’s in your duffle and the storage closet?!” Charles clarified. 

Kim nodded hastily and thrashed on the ground. Before the drug took effect on her, she had remembered the witch was a bellhop. The hotel was strict on those apparently, so if the hair was to be anywhere on her, it would be the duffel. Richard only said “some of it”, so there may be a chance that some of the hair is still in the closet.

Suddenly Dean saw Dick appear in front of Kim and he tsked. 

“She shouldn’t have said that. Now I really have to kill you all,” Before Dick can raise his hand, a loud shot was fired and Dick once again disappeared. Dean looked to his left to see Eileen holding a shotgun.

“Sam, Mr. Pharis, you two go to the house and burn that hair. Dean, hold Dick back and I’ll carry Kim to the car. GO!!” Eileen ordered.

Sam and Mr. Pharis dashed out the door. Dean quickly got up and gathered his salt gun and crowbar. Eileen wrapped an arm around Kim’s waist and placed Kim’s arm around her neck to support her on Eileen’s side. Kim was muttering gibberish as she leaned into Eileen. Eileen turned to give Dean one last look. Dean was already watching them go and he gave Eileen an approving nod. She returned it and carried Kim to Baby. 

Dean was ever so grateful that they brought 2 cars, “Alright you scum! This is the last time I call! Let’s finish this!” 

The room’s temperature suddenly dropped.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Mr. Pharis rush to burn the hair. They end up facing another familiar face, who has a connection to Dick.

Sam was in the passenger seat of Mr. Phairs’s truck as Mr. Pharis raced towards his cabin. The plan was to find the strands of hair in Kim’s duffel and her storage closet then burn them. The truck drove through the gravel of the dirt road connecting the woods to the cabin. It was rocky but Mr. Pharis drove like a pro. Given his age and history of hunting, Sam’s not surprised. Sam kept a poker face as his body jolted with the vehicle and it only took a few minutes to reach the cabin. 

Mr. Pharis abruptly stopped the truck and they both made a dash in the house. 

“Her duffel’s by the couch! I’ll get the closet!” Mr. Pharis ordered and Sam rushed to Kim’s duffel. 

His hair flapped as his long legs sprinted across the room towards the couch. He spotted the duffel besides the arm of the couch and made a grab for it. Suddenly, said duffel pitched to the side, far from his reach and he himself was tossed across the room. He hissed as his lower back made contact with the counter in the kitchen. Then he heard a shout from Mr. Pharis and a body came flying out of the hallway and into the kitchen. 

“Mr. Pharis, you okay?!” Sam questioned and the answer was confirmed by a grunt and cough from Mr. Pharis.

“Kim isn’t here, so why the hell is Dick?!” Mr. Pharis screamed from behind Sam.

“Guess again Pharis,” A static voice came from the air. The cabin dropped cold and the lights flickered. Suddenly a familiar man/ghost stood in front of the two men. 

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, “Hey, I know you. You’re that Howard guy.” 

“That long hair’s to protect that big brain or something?” 

Sam gave Howard’s ghost bitchface #2.

Howard stretched his arms out, “Congrats, you remembered me. Now I shall do what Richy wants me to and kill you.” 

_ “Richy?” _ Sam grimaced and he saw Mr. Pharis did the same. 

Howard raised his hand and before he could do anything, a loud shot echoed in the room. Sam jumped and turned to see Mr. Pharis holding his salt gun. When he turned back Howard’s ghost was gone.

“What the hell could he be tied to?!” Sam plundered as he withdrew from the counter. He walked around it to give Mr. Pharis a hand. 

Mr. Pharis spoke as Sam helped him up, “I don’t know but we better hurry. Behind you!” 

Sam swerved around to find Howard there again. 

“What do you want!?” Sam strained through his teeth and clenched jaw. 

“Richy was always obsessed with Kim. Why? I’ll never understand... but I was always there for him. The moment I met him, I knew we had a connection unlike many others. Our souls were meant to bind together to form an unbreakable bond.”

Sam saw the dazed look on Howard’s face and he didn’t know whether to be disgusted or unsurprised. Probably a little of both but that didn't stop him from showing how much he didn’t want to know that information. Sam could tell he looked like he wanted to puke because he made that face every time Dean did something that required brain bleach. 

Sam tuned out Howard’s obsession with Dick for his own sanity and also to focus his sight on the crowbar on his left. Mr. Pharis’s salt gun was thrown against the right wall, too far from Mr. Pharis’s reach. 

_ “Wait a minute! Connection? Soul bond? If their souls are connected together (gross Sam, very good thought right now) would that mean that if we burn the hair, they both would be gone?” _ Sam internally smirked.  _ “Of course it would.” _

Sam continued to look at Howard, who was still ranting and most importantly: distracted. He edged his way slowly to the crowbar and subtly reached his hands out. Eyes glued on the ghost, Sam quickly stuck out his hand and grabbed the crowbar. With a sudden move, Sam threw the iron right at Howard’s ghost. 

“Richy is- AAHH!” Howard disintegrated with a surprised shout. 

“Hurry Mr. Pharis we have to burn the hair! Howard is connected to them as well!” Sam ran to the couch once more while Mr. Pharis went back to the closet. 

* * *

  
  


“Sam, whatever you’re doing, hurry up!” 

Dean was getting tired fighting Dick’s ghost again and again. He couldn’t help but wonder if Sam and Mr. Pharis were in trouble. Dean watched as Eileen disintegrated Dick’s ghost for what seemed like the 5th time. Like Eileen, Dean was sweating through his layers of clothing, dirt and dust were all over his body from head to toe. Their hands were cramping as they held their crowbar with a tight grip. 

“ _ Can’t believe I’m getting too old to fight one friggin ghost!”  _

“Behind you!” Eileen yelled at Dean. 

Dean swerved his crowbar but Dick caught his arm with an invisible force and twisted. 

“GAH!” Dean cried in pain as his bones cracked. The action made him drop his crowbar and was sent flying across the room. 

Dean heard Eileen ran towards Dick but he disappeared before she could hit him. Dean quickly got up. Ignoring the pain in his back and neck. He staggered on his feet and jogged over to his salt gun, “Where’d he go?” 

The two looked around for a few seconds and found nothing. 

Without warning, Dick reappeared in front of Eileen and slid into her. Eileen gasped and dropped her crowbar as Dick took possession of her body.

“EILEEN!!” Before Dean could shoot, Eileen, or rather Dick, ran and knocked the gun out of his hand. Dick punched Dean onto the ground and when Dean looked up he saw the corners of Eileen’s eyes were running with black goo. “Eileen, fight this! I know you can!” 

Eileen’s face turned into a grim look and suddenly Dean was in a choke hold. Eileen was kneeling with her fingers wrapped around Dean’s neck in a tight grip, pushing his adam’s apple in. 

“Eileen-” Dean was starting to lose consciousness when Eileen let out a scream. The hold on Dean’s neck was released and he took in a huge breath, his neck pulsing from pain. 

Eileen abruptly stood up and Dick exited her body. Eileen staggered forward and Dean quickly raised up to steady her. 

Dick screamed, “NO! NO NO NOOOOOOO-” 

Dean and Eileen watched as Dick went up in flames. The screams and fire burned out and there was a sudden peace in the air. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again Kim is taken to the hospital and Dean faces the familiar feelings as he did the last time they were in this situation.

Heavy breathing filled the abandoned cabin as Dean and Eileen caught their breaths after the seemingly endless fight with Dick. Their clothes were dusty and their bodies were bruised. Eileen’s cheeks were covered with red scratches while Dean’s forehead had a cut with dry blood trailed down face. They were aching all over but the night wasn’t over.

“Come on, let’s get Kim to the hospital,” Dean picked up his crowbar and salt gun as Eileen did the same. They ran over to Baby where Kim was laid out in the backseat. 

They didn’t bother putting the weapons in the trunk because they wanted to hurry to the hospital. Dean quickly hopped in the driver’s seat while Eileen settled in the back with Kim’s head on her lap.

“Kim, you’re gonna be okay,” Eileen soothed as Kim’s eyes were opening and closing within seconds. 

Dean took one look in the rearview mirror at them and started the engine. He sped through the woods and passed Mr. Pharis’s house to get onto the road. As he did so, he pulled out his phone and dialed Sam’s number.

_ “Dean!”  _ Sam sounded relieved.

“Sammy, head to the same hospital we took Kim in last time,” That was all Dean said before he ended the call. “How’s she doing?” Dean asked Eileen.

“She’s slipping in and out,” Eileen’s voice was filled with concern. “Come on Kim, stay strong,” Eileen ordered Kim but she hardly knew if Kim could hear her because she looked like she wanted to say something, but the drug was too intense for her to do literally anything. Eileen held onto her shoulders and cradled Kim in her chest, whispering reassuring words that she will be okay.

Dean increased his speed and raced to the hospital without any word.

* * *

Baby parked in the familiar parking lot in record time. Dean didn’t care if she was slanted in the lines, all that mattered was that Kim was getting the treatment she needed to stay alive. Who knew what type or what exactly the drug did to her. 

When Dean came out of Baby, he took Kim from Eileen’s arms and ran inside the hospital, “I NEED HELP!! IT’S MY GIRLFRIEND AND SHE’S DRUGGED!!” 

A nurse rushed towards him with a bed, “What type of drug?” She asked quickly while Dean placed her on the bed. 

“I- I don’t know- I just found her like this when she called for help,” Dean lied to the nurse as she searched Kim’s eyes and mouth with a flashlight. 

“We need to get her oxygen!” The nurse started to push the bed through the hall. 

Dean was still holding Kim’s hand but as the bed moved further from him, Kim’s hand separated from his. Dean locked his eyes with Kim’s and Dean swore she reached her hand out for him to take once again.

A couple of other nurses came to Kim’s sides of the bed. Dean’s body automatically followed them but another nurse stopped him, “Sir, you can’t go in there.”

Dean knew Kim would be safe but his body was screaming not to leave her. 

“Sir, you’re hurt, we can take care of it as we take care of your girlfriend,” The nurse suggested to Dean but he didn’t take his eyes off of Kim until the doors to her room slammed shut. He was snapped out of his stupor and looked at the nurse. 

He shook his head, “I don’t need it. We’ll deal,” Dean gestured to Eileen and himself. 

The nurse didn’t make a fuss and Dean was thankful, perhaps that was not the first time they endured in such a situation. 

Suddenly the entrance doors opened and in came Sam and Mr. Pharis. 

“Where is she?”

“Is my daughter alright?”

They asked at once and Dean nodded his head, “They took her in the ER, we’ll have to wait.”

Sam nodded and looked at Eileen, “You okay?” He cupped her face, careful not to touch the scrapes.

“I’m okay Sam, are you?” Eileen noticed that Sam’s lip was bruised and his eye was swollen. She reached out her hands to grasp Sam’s cheeks. 

“I’m also okay,” Sam smiled for reassurance and Eileen did the same as they pressed their foreheads together. 

Dean watched them in silence. Jealousy built up inside of him but he realized that Dick was gone. So maybe Kim would trust him enough to have a real relationship. One that would involve holding hands or maybe cuddl- 

_ “Woah there Winchester. Steady, we don’t know yet if she’ll-”  _ Dean couldn’t finish that sentence. Instead he went over to the waiting room and sat in the exact seat that he sat in the last time. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets an idea on how to make Kim recover faster. Of course everyone was grown fondly of her and some people just want to see her first.

Dean, Sam, Eileen and Mr. Pharis were sitting in the waiting room, tired from the events but restless about Kim. Dean had it worse. He was fidgeting in his seat and biting his nails. Sam hadn’t seen his brother this anxious in a very long time and it pained him to see him like that.

“Dean-”

“I know Sammy. I know,” Dean removed his hands from his mouth and clasped them in front of him. Dean looked at his clasped hands and an idea struck him. He muttered under his breath, “Cas and Jack.”

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, “What?”

Dean ignored him and closed his eyes, keeping his hands clasped, “Cas, Jack, it’s Kim. Something happened and I need your help. She needs your help. We’re at St. Anthony Shawnee Hospital.”

Everyone else looked hopeful at Dean. Then the entrance doors opened to reveal Cas and Jack running to Dean. 

“Dean, what happened?!” Jack demanded. “What did YOU DO?!” Jack’s eyes flashed gold as he charged for Dean. Dean got up from his chair in fear and held up his hands in surrender. Everyone started to get up to defend Dean. 

“Jack stop!” Cas ordered as he grabbed Jack’s arm and held him back. He then turned to Dean in question, “Dean?”

Dean relaxed his hands at his sides and sighed, “Long story short, Dick was back for Kim and he drugged her. We got rid of him but Kim’s in the ER and we’re- I’m worried.”

“Well, why didn’t you call us sooner, we would’ve helped!” Jack’s voice raised.

“Jack, stop it,” Cas’s expression softened as he felt sorry for his best friend. His hand was still holding Jack and he felt him relax hearing that it wasn’t Dean’s fault. 

“Hey hey, is everything alright?” A nurse shouted from their right having seen the tension.

“Everything’s fine,” Mr. Pharis reassured her.

The nurse nodded and in came Kim’s doctor holding a clipboard with a paper on it, “Mr. Pharis?”

Mr. Pharis stood up and everyone else looked at the doctor.

“Your daughter is stable. She will be out of commission for a while because the effects of the drug have begun to wear off due to the oxygen we provided her. There are still traces of the drug in her system but it is best to let it subside on its own and not interfere,” The doctor broke down Kim’s condition in simple terms.

“Thank you Dr. Anthony,” Mr. Pharis took a breath of relief as did everyone else. “May we see her?”

“For now I can only allow one person,” Dr. Anthony held up his index finger with a warning look. When everyone nodded at him, he went to take care of another patient. 

“I’ll go to-” 

“No I will!” Jack interrupted Dean, who wanted to see Kim as soon as possible.

“Look, Jack-” Dean tried to reason with Jack but Jack wasn’t having it.

“No, you don’t understand how much she means to me,” Jack argued. Dean and Jack were both standing in each other’s faces glaring at one another while everyone else were looking at them like a tennis match.

Cas rolled his eyes, “Kim means a lot to everyone. To settle this, I will go see and heal her for your sake.”

“But-” 

Cas held up his hand to stop Dean and Jack from saying anything else, “You will get to see her when I have fully healed her Jack. After that we have to return to Heaven. When she’s home, we can visit her.”

Jack looked down solemnly and nodded slowly. Cas looked at Dean and made a silent agreement that the arrangement was okay.

Cas nodded and a nurse guided him to Kim’s room. The nurse left him to talk privately with Kim before he walked to her bedside. 

Kim was lying in a hospital gown with an oxygen mask covering her mouth and was hooked up on an IV. Cas took a few seconds to watch over Kim. Admiring her soul and beauty. Grateful that Dean had found her... or rather she came into Dean’s life. 

“Oh Kimberly Maria Pharis, if only you can see how much pain you’re causing your family. Especially Dean,” Cas smiled before pressing two fingers against her forehead with a light glow. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes in then the rest of them did. Dean stayed behind to be with Kim and he has a talk to her sleeping body. A familiar phrase is being brought up again at the end.

Cas came out of the room to let Jack know it’s his turn. Jack rushed to Kim, not wasting anytime.

Jack scanned Kim’s body for anything abnormal and found nothing, much to his relief. He went closer to the bed and reached out to hold her hand. He felt her energy soaring inside of her and she was as bright as her spirit. 

Jack sighed, “I want to tell you so much but I’d rather tell them to you when you are awake.” He leaned down to kiss her forehead and he smiled knowing that she will be okay.

After Jack’s visit, he and Cas made their leave, but not before healing everyone else, and Mr. Pharis took his turn. This time Dean wanted to be the last one in because he planned to stay while she’s sleeping. When Mr. Pharis was finished, Eileen followed, then Sam went in afterwards. 

“You sure-”

“Yes Sammy. I’ll stay. I’ll call you when she wakes up,” Dean gave his brother a small smile of reassurance. 

Sam smiled back and nodded. He placed an arm around Eileen’s waist and walked her out of the hospital while Mr. Pharis followed. 

Sighing, Dean made his way to the room. When he stepped in, the memories of his first time standing next to Kim’s bed were flooding back to him, making him chuckle. He spotted a chair against the wall and picked it up to place it perpendicular to the bed. He sat down and immediately studied Kim’s face. 

“Ya know,” Dean began to speak to Kim’s sleeping body. “Everyday when I wake up, I would kiss you and wonder how I’m so lucky to have a beautiful, smart and resilient woman in my arms... In my life, everyone that wasn’t evil told me that I deserved a lot and that I should have faith... I didn’t think about those things because I didn’t believe them... But now, having you by my side, I realized that I needed someone to show me how to be grateful... and lift me up from the ground a little bit in order to feel light... and that the weight of the world does not rest on my shoulders.”

Dean paused to hold Kim’s hand. He rubbed his thumb against her knuckles, feeling her smooth and kissable skin.

“During years of ditching chicks, drinking booze, hunting and the family business... I thought that that was all I had to do... Sure I tried the normal life with a woman and her son named Lisa and Ben... but I realized that it wasn’t 100% normal that I needed... I needed someone who understood the life, like what Sammy said one time... Hell I wanted it. Now that I have it, I’m scared that hunting monsters would break us apart and the constant worry of whether or not we’ll be safe.”

_ “Trust,” _ A voice in his head said.

“Of course... you were worried about trust mostly. It wasn’t about hunting.... It was about me not being faithful... If you don’t worry about the monsters ripping us apart but rather normal relationship problems then we’re somewhat normal. To hell with 100% normal... I’ll take what I can get because you’re showing me that we can be comfortable hunting AND making each other happy like any other couple... Huh, did you really have to be hurt for me to realize that? Really Dean Winchester?” 

Dean rubbed his eyes from thinking and talking too much. He felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest. Now that he knew that there was less worry, he might just have what Eileen and Sam have but in his and Kim’s own way.

That was Dean’s final thought before he rested his head on the bed, hand still holding Kim’s and fell asleep. __

  
  


Sometimes waking up was a pain in the ass. That could be taken literally or metaphorically. In this case it’s the latter for Kim. She felt something surrounding her mouth and a familiar yet foreign fabric on her skin. There was also something in her right hand that vaguely felt like another hand, only rougher. 

Kim blinked her eyes open. It was blurry at first but her eyes soon adjusted to the bright lights. She looked around and noticed that she was in a hospital room. 

_ “Again? That could only mean-” _

Kim snapped her head to her right and as she predicted, in her hand was another hand and the person it belonged to was none other than Dean Winchester. A sleeping Dean Winchester. Kim can only see the left side of his face and he looked like a baby. A cute baby that you just wanna squish his cheeks. 

Kim shook her head at that thought and chuckled. 

“Hey Dean,” She spoke through the mask and rubbed his hand. “Dean, baby,” She shook him more then Dean suddenly jerked up from his nap. He looked wide eyed and gaped at Kim.

Kim smiled behind the mask and said, “Hi forest eyes.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim wakes up and her and Dean have that talk.   
> Warning: Make out session ahead.  
> Of course, Kim has made an impression on everyone, including her doctor, who may like Kim a little too much. But don't worry because Dean shows the protective boyfriend he is.

_ “Hi forest eyes.” _

Of course those were the first words Kim would say when she woke in the hospital. 

Dean chuckled, “Hey sweetheart.” His legs were a little wobbly when he got up but he managed to stay upright just long enough to give Kim a peck on the forehead. He raised his left hand to take off the oxygen mask from Kim’s face, not daring to remove his right hand from Kim’s. 

Kim frowned, “Why are you here?” 

Dean looked pained, “What do you mean?”

“Dean, I-” Kim sighed. “I knocked you out and ran. ‘Cause I was scared. I’m not supposed to be scared.”

“Hey hey, it’s okay to be scared. Everyone gets scared. Including me. You didn’t think I was scared when we got together? Or when you ran? You know it takes two to be in a relationship right?” Dean’s pupils went up in thinking, “No wait, sometimes there are more people in a relationship. Okay lemme try that again.” He cleared his throat, “It takes two people to be a couple… and uh… that means that we have to be on the same page and understand what the other is going through. There was a time when I didn’t do relationships but then when I tried, it didn’t work out. But then you came along. And I never wanted to talk or feel anything more than when I’m with you. If you’re scared, I’m gonna be there to comfort you. If you’re sad, I’ll be there to cheer you up. If you’re happy, hell I’ll be happy with you. I’m not leaving you Kimberly Pharis. Not now, not ever. And I promise that I will never be like that Dick. He’s gone now, for good, so there’s absolutely nothing holding us back now. Nothing holding ME back from saying that you are worth all the sacrifices that I will make for you.” 

At the end of Dean’s speech, Kim’s eyes were glossy with unshed tears. Even Dean’s voice cracked a little. 

Kim smiled, “C’mere.” 

Dean laughed and he did what he was told. He got up from his seat and lowered his upper body to bring his face closer to Kim’s. He tilted her head up by her chin with his index and thumb and pressed his lips onto hers. They closed their eyes and felt the softness of their lips. Kim brought her other hand to cup Dean’s cheek, feeling his stubble then she grabbed the back of his neck to pull him closer and deepened the kiss. 

Kim licked the seam of Dean’s lips, seeking entry. Dean opened his mouth and they slid their tongues together. He licked the roof of her mouth as she licked under his tongue. It was sloppy but neither of them wanted to stop. Unfortunately after a couple of minutes, they had to pull back for air. Their lips were slick and glossy and their breaths were heavy. They smiled at each other before Dean kneeled on the bed over Kim and rested his body on top of hers. He snuggled his face into her neck and breathed in her scent. Right now it was mostly a hospital smell but he can detect a hint of vanilla and chocolate ( _ of course _ ). He closed his eyes and remained there just enjoying the comforting silence. 

Until Kim broke it, “Hey, how come I’m not in pain or anything? Wasn’t I drugged?”

Dean stilled at the memory but then he relaxed after a second, “I called Cas and Jack. Cas healed ya while Jack wanted to tear me a new one because he thought I hurt you the minute I said you were hurt.”

“Awe, he’s sweet,” Kim cooed.

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Dean rolled his eyes as Kim chuckled. 

“Well then we better get going. We’ll tell the doctor I’m fine and that I’m ready to go home,” Kim uttered.

“Yep and speaking of that, I have to call Sammy and tell him you’re awake,” Dean got up from the bed and made his way to the door. Already missing the warmth from Kim’s body as Kim missed Dean’s.

“Okie dokie forest eyes,” Kim smiled and Dean turned to wink at her.

* * *

Dr. Anthony wanted Kim to stay for more tests just in case and before Dean could protest, Kim told him it was fine and it was for everyone’s peace of mind. Especially Dr. Anthony, who was now a suspect for Dean’s list of ‘Men Who Look At Kim And Should Not Be Alive’ and Dean will tell you that he was NOT over exaggerating. 

It took almost an hour for Dr. Ant (Dean refused to call him Dr. Tony) to give them the all clear. All that Kim had were her pjs that she was wearing when… the thing happened and she insisted that she did not want to wear them ever again. Dr. Ant told her that it was fine to keep the hospital gown and he even offered one of HIS jackets but Dean put his foot down and strongly insisted that she will wear HIS jacket. Dr. Ant seemed to get the hint and said his farewells.

After Dean gave Kim his brown leather jacket, he walked Kim out of the hospital but not without getting a few “goodbye forest eyes” from a few nurses that remembered him from last time. What surprised him and was more than thankful for was that Kim laughed out loud at their teasing and did not act like a jealous bitch. Dean just gave the nurses a smile and a short wave before guiding Kim to Baby.

A few minutes later, Baby was being parked in front of her house, where Sam said they were when Dean called him. Before Kim can even shut Baby’s door, she had her arms full of Jack.

“Jack!” Kim yelped in surprise but it only took her a second to smile and return the hug. Jack was hugging her with a tight grip and Kim chuckled, “Jack, breather here.” 

“Oh sorry,” Jack realized his strength and loosened the hug but not letting go. Kim kept her arms around him while rubbing his back and placed her cheek on top of his head. She looked up to see everyone on the porch watching them silently with smiles. She smiled back, looking at them individually and thought how much of an impact she made on them. 

Her eyes finally landed on Dean and thought,  _ “Oh yeah, I’m definitely staying for a long while.” _


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim returns home and Jack talks to her as promised.

“Alright let’s not stay too long out here,” Kim saw her dad ushering with his hands and everyone headed inside the house. He allowed everyone to pile in as he waited by the door for Kim, who was behind everyone else. “Hey Kimmy,” He greeted with a smile and opened his arms for a hug.

“Hi dad,” Kim smiled and went in for his hug. She wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head on his chest. Her father held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” He whispered into her hair.

Kim closed her eyes and sighed, “Me too. I love you dad.” 

“I love you too. I called Kylie, she said she’ll bring everyone over in 2 days.” 

Kim just nodded and they held their father-daughter hug for a while before they entered the house.

As Kim entered, she felt the familiar aroma of her home and it made her heart whole. Especially when Dean and his family were there. She went into the living room and was engulfed in the jolly green giant’s arms.

“Sam!” Kim laughed and hugged Sam tightly as well. 

“You gotta stop ending up on the hospital bed,” Sam wholeheartedly joked. 

“I’ll try. I’ll try,” Kim promised and Sam let her go.

Eileen came up to hug her immediately after. The two girls held each other like sisters seeing each other again for a long time. 

Next came Cas. Their relationship was a little awkward but the hug was genuine.

“Thank you Castiel, for healing me,” Kim muttered to him as they hugged.

“Of course,” Cas replied and stepped back. Kim smiled at him in a grateful manner as he placed his hands in his trenchcoat pocket and smiled back that smile of his.

Kim shifted her eyes to Dean and noticed that he was watching the scene with soft eyes. They locked eyes and smiled. She soon lost track of time staring into her lover’s eyes until a clearing of someone’s throat was heard.

She snapped her neck to the person who did that and of course Sam was covering his mouth with his fist. Eileen nudged him with her elbow beside him and when Kim turned back to Dean, she saw that he was glaring at Sam.

_ “If looks can kill,” _ Kim thought and couldn’t resist her next move. “Awe, poor baby got interrupted?” She cooed as she walked towards Dean. 

Dean was confused for a second but after Kim wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest, he rolled his eyes, “Kim’s back.”

His announcement brought some playful groans from the audience and a chuckle from Kim. 

Dean smiled and placed his chin on Kim’s head and wrapped his arms around her shoulder and waist. He closed his eyes and squeezed her against his chest. He tried not to focus on how her breasts were pressed up against him and how her hands were dangerously low on his back that they were almost touching his ass, which was thankfully hidden from everyone because he was facing them. So no one could’ve seen what was happening with her hands or his ass.

When Dean reopened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Mr. Pharis half glaring at him and half staring in approval at him.

Dean’s eyes widened and he looked away rather quickly. Kim pulled away and tip toed enough to peck Dean on his lips. Before Dean can deepen it, Kim pulled back and stepped away. She gave him a long look and winked at him before turning to her dad, whose expression didn’t change at Dean. 

“Well, it’s been a long day, so I’m going to bed,” Kim announced. “You guys can stay here and get some rest.”

As Kim walked towards the stairs, she heard Jack called out, “Wait Kim, I need to talk to you.”

Kim turned around to face Jack, “Sure Jack come on up.” She gestured up the stairs and made eye contact with Dean signalling him to wait a while to come up to sleep with her. Not the dirty type of sleep with her but actual sleep, since they all were exhausted. Dean got her look and sat on the couch, expecting a little rest from sitting but he became restless when Mr. Pharis sat across from him. And to make it even worse, Sam and Eileen went upstairs to their room but Cas thankfully sat next to Dean, easing the tension. 

Meanwhile Jack followed Kim to her room. When they were both in, she closed the door while Jack took a spot on her bed. 

Kim was still in Dean’s jacket when she sat on the bed next to Jack facing him, “So I heard you wanted to hurt Dean ‘cause you thought he hurt me.” 

“Sorry, I just got so angry that you were hurt and he call for help when he could’ve-”

“Hey hey, it’s alright. I am fine now. No need to get angry,” Kim cut him off with a soft voice when his voice was getting louder. Jack immediately calmed down and Kim gently placed a hand on his cheek, “Still you were quick to kill someone if they ever hurt me. But Jack listen to me, don’t just go killing just because I’m hurt when you don’t know the entire story. I get that you want to protect me and trust me I want to protect you too. But first thing you should do before you take any drastic risk, know the full story. Okay?”

Jack nodded, “Yes Kim. It’s just, I lost my mom when I was born. I barely knew her but I loved her. I talk to her in Heaven when I’m there and not here. I talk to her about you.”

Kim’s head snapped up a bit and Jack continued, “I tell her how amazing you are and how you treat me. I told her about that time when you taught me how to properly fold my clothes when Dean just says to throw them in the drawer just like that.” They laughed for a moment. 

“She said that you were treating me like I’m your son. She wasn’t mad or anything,” He quickly added. “She was relieved that I finally had a mother figure than 3 dads... So you see why I can’t lose you.”

Kim nodded in understanding, “Even though you’re like a full blown adult, I still see the kid in you and I wish you can bring it out more so that you can have fun. You shouldn’t have to grow up fast but you did and I want you to have some times where you’re having fun and being a kid.”

Jack smiled and said, “Like what you’re doing for Dean.”

Kim threw her head back and laughed, “Yeah like Dean. I’m gonna be right here Jack, I’m not going anywhere.”

Jack hugged Kim tightly and she kissed his head. They held each other for a while until Kim yawned.

“Oh you should rest,” Jack pulled back and stood up, ready to head out the bedroom.

“Tell Dean I’m going to take a shower and then head to bed. If he wants he can come to bed while I shower.”

Jack nodded and went to do just that. Kim took her nightgown from her drawer and went to the shower on the right side of the hall. 

When Jack told Dean what Kim said, Dean hurriedly dashed from the uncomfortable tension Mr. Pharis was creating. Apparently Cas was no help at all because the angel kept looking at cat photos on his phone while Mr. Pharis stared at Dean in a very VERY warning way.

When Kim came from the shower, she was in her nightgown and her wet towel along with Dean’s jacket hanging were from her arm. She entered her room and saw Dean sitting on the bed with his back against the headrest, eyes drooping while trying not to fall asleep.

“Dean, you didn’t have to wait up,” Kim said as she threw the wet towel on its rack and the jacket over the back of a chair by her dresser. 

Dean became more awake by the sound of her voice, “I wanted to. So I can do this-”

“Woah!” Kim was suddenly pulled onto the bed by Dean’s arms around her waist. He fixed her so that she was lying besides him and he was on top of her.

“Dean,” Kim laughed as she let him position her on the bed.

Half of Dean’s body laid on top of her while the other half rested on the bed so that he wouldn’t crush her. His head was in her neck, breathing in her fresh scent. 

“You didn’t shower,” Kim noted.

“Mmm, shhh, sleep time.”

He didn’t smell that bad, so she left him where he was and she fell asleep with her arms around his neck. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Heavy make out session ahead. Light smut.  
> Kim and Dean have their alone time. However, they shouldn't be doing it in house full of family. Especially, the father.

The first thing that Kim thought of when she woke up was to change the curtains because the sun was glaring through her eyelids, making her eyes hurt. Kim groaned as she turned her back to the window. She was already up but a few minutes in the bed wouldn’t hurt. She stretched to make herself more comfortable but then she realized that she was on one side of the bed rather than in the middle. 

Without opening her eyes, she lazily felt the other side of the bed. It was warm enough to be evident that someone was in the bed with her. She peaked through one eye then remembered that Dean slept over. The events from the day before replayed in her mind, making her head hurt a little from just having woken up and thinking all those things. Everything from knocking Dean out and running from him TWICE to him saving her from Richard AGAIN and having a heartfelt conversation at the hospital. 

Kim rubbed her eyes and left her hands covering her face,  _ “Did I really just say ‘c’mere’ so that he’ll kiss me? Why didn’t I say something back? Dean Winchester, the man who wasn’t always the way of feelings, said a whole speech about how I’m worth it and all I had to say was ‘c’mere’?! Gosh I’m such a-”  _

“Don’t hurt yourself sweetheart,” A deep and teasing voice came from her doorway. She took her hands off of her face and saw Dean in fresh clothes and his towel hanging from his arm. He was wearing a brown flannel over a black shirt and blue jeans. He walked into the room, closed the door and hung his towel on the rack next to Kim’s. “You’re thinking too much. I may not know what it is but i know that it’s not something worth overthinking.”

He cocked a smile and headed over to the bed. Kim smiled up at him and he quickly covered her with his body.

Kim laughed as Dean dug his arms under Kim’s waist to pull her closer and kept them there. His body crawled in between Kim’s legs, which automatically wrapped around his waist. Kim’s arms reached up around Dean’s neck and pulled him downwards for a kiss. 

Lips meeting lips, tongue licking tongue and fronts grinding against each other. Kim was wearing a silky, spaghetti strap, short light red nightgown, so it was easy to make out the curves of her busty breasts and hardened nipples. Dean can feel them against his chest and he grinded against her body to sensitize them in order to drive gasps and moans out of Kim’s mouth. 

Her nightgown was bunched up at her waist, exposing her thighs and white lace panties. Dean took out one of his arms from beneath Kim’s waist to grab one of her thighs, making Kim tilt her head back to moan, “Dean.”

Dean leaned his head down to kiss her neck as he squeezed her thigh. Kim gasped and her hip jerked up against his clothed cock. They both moaned quietly. Remembering that they were in a house full of people. 

Dean raised his head to look at Kim, “Didn’t want to kiss you awake since I didn’t shower last night and to be honest- ooohhh.” His hard on through his jeans rubbed against her wet panties. “You looked so peaceful and you had a- mmmm oohhh- rough day yesterday.”

Kim was getting wetter with Dean’s chest rubbing against her nipples and his jeans grinding on her wet core, “Dean... Dean, I’m ready.” She said breathlessly while looking into his eyes. 

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and halted in his movements, “Ready for what?” He panted.

“For the real thing,” She lifted her hips to rub her wetness against his covered hard-on. 

Dean moaned, “Babe, not that I don’t want it but you just came out of the hospital from a brutal experience. I say we wait a while okay?”

Kim pouted at Dean. Bottom lip pushed out, puppy eyes and all. 

Dean gave her a stern look, “Kimberly.”

Kim whined, “Fine. I’ll wait. But when I’m really ready, I’ll pounce on you and set the pace.” She licked her lips.

Dean closed his eyes and groaned as he resisted the urge to take her right then and there, “You’ll be the death of me woman.”

Kim laughed and pulled Dean down for more kisses. His hand was still on her thigh as he plunged his tongue into Kim’s mouth. 

They were too busy to realize that the door was opening.

“Kimmy, you- DEAN WINCHESTER!” 

Dean fell off his Kim and unto the ground with a loud thud. Kim gasped and pulled the blanket over her body as she panted. She looked at the doorway to see her father glaring at the man who was tonguing her. 

Dean peaked over the bed, eyes wide with fear written all over his face. He nervously laughed, “Hey there, Mr. Pharis. How are you this lovely morning?”

Dean had never seen such a deadly glare as Mr. Pharis was giving him and it scared the fuck out of him.

“Hey dad,” Kim cleared her throat. “What were you saying?”

“I was gonna say that brunch was almost ready but it seems to me that I may have to burn something other than the eggs,” Mr. Pharis did not drop his gaze from Dean. 

Dean visibly gulped and his hard-on was long gone since Mr. Pharis came in but he’s still kneeling beside the bed to hide from Kim’s deadly father.

“No need for that dad. And wasn’t it you that wanted me to do this with him?” Kim smirked at her dad.

“You know better than to smartmouth me young lady,” Mr. Pharis pointed at his daughter but in a playful way.

“What are you gonna do? Ground me?” Kim laughed. “Dean will just sneak in and we’ll have fun.”

“What?!” Dean looked back and forth between Mr. Pharis and Kim with wide eyes. “If there’s anything that I would  _ never _ do Mr. Pharis is breaking one of YOUR rules.”

Mr. Pharis rolled his eyes, “Whatever, brunch will be ready soon, there’s some sandwiches, bacon, eggs and… oh sausages.”

With that Mr. Pharis walked out and closed the door. Kim suddenly burst out laughing. 

“You really are gonna be the death of me,” Dean crawled onto the bed again and hovered over Kim’s laughing body. She was covering her mouth and trying but failing not to snort. “Awe that’s a cute laugh.”

“Shut up Dean,” Kim hit his shoulders. “Come on, wouldn’t want the Meat Man missing out on his sausages,” She smirked.

“Okay that’s it! What is it-”

Dean was cut off with Kim’s lips. 

“As I told you Dean Winchester: nothing,” Kim pecked him once more before getting up. “I’m gonna take a quick shower then I’ll be down to join.”

“That is IF your father didn’t kill me already.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally officially meet Kylie's family.

_ The Next Day: _

“Deanie!” A little girl ran into Dean’s legs and hugged them tightly. 

“Hey Letty!” Dean picked up the girl and placed her on his hip. 

“Letitia, remember what I said about running into people,” Kylie scolded her daughter.

“Sorry momma, sorry Deanie,” Letty pouted at Dean. 

“S’okay little one, just be careful,” Dean warned her with a smile. Letty smiled back and hugged Dean’s neck.

Kylie and her family had come to spend the weekend in order to be with Kim. Besides them, Dean, Sam, Cas and Jack decided to stay for Kim as well. Kim and Eileen were currently in the kitchen, debating on which meat to use for tonight’s dinner. Sam, Cas and Jack were in the living room when Kylie and her family came in. Mr. Pharis said he had to run some errands at the station but he wouldn’t be gone long. 

“Where are Nick and Luke?” Dean asked Kylie as he put Letty down and she went to meet the other boys in the room. 

“Here here!” Luke came walking into the living room, head down engrossed in his Nintendo Switch.

“Good day everyone,” Luke greeted, pausing his game to look at everyone. “Hey Jack!”

“Hello Luke,” Jack raised his hand in his hello signal. 

“Wanna continue that Mario game?” Luke asked Jack excitingly.

“I’d love to,” Jack smiled brightly at the same time Kim and Eileen walked into the room, witnessing the scene. Kim smiled because she thought it’s about time Jack played normal games. 

“Auntie Kim!” Letty went running to Kim and Kim bent down just in time to catch her into a hug.

“Heya sweetie,” Kim kissed her cheek.

“Hi Aunt Kim,” Luke waved from where he was seated next to Jack, who was now preoccupied with the gaming console. 

“Hi Luke,” Kim blew him a kiss as Nick came through the doorway.

“Hello everyone. Ladies, gents,” He nodded in their directions. 

“Hey Nick,” Sam welcomed.

“Sam, tried the shake yet?” Nick sat down opposite Sam and grabbed a men’s health magazine from the coffee table.

“I did and I got to say man that left a tingle,” Sam squinted one eye and twitched his mouth upwards. 

“That’s how you know it’s working,” Nick leaned back against the headrest and opened the magazine.

“Are we seriously gonna talk about health stuff?” Eileen walked over to Sam and sat on his lap.

“Don’t worry I can change the convo very quickly because I’m gonna ask what’s for dinner?” Dean smiled from where he was sitting on the sofa as Sam rolled his eyes.

“Baked chicken with mashed potatoes, mushrooms and salads,” Kim replied as she popped a squat on Dean’s armrest and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

Kylie came strolling into the living room, “Nick, remember what I said about letting Luke use the Switch late at night. Don’t think I didn’t know he was on it last night. Come on we have to agree on things.”

“Sure babe,” Nike answered, eyes still in the magazine.

Kylie dramatically sighed and turned to Kim, “Do you need any help with the cooking? Although I may just cut up some stuff because I sure as hell cannot cook to save my life.”

Nick scoffed, “You got that right.” 

Kylie snapped her neck to face Nike and glared at him. 

Nick felt her stare and side-eyed her, “What? I thought we’re supposed to agree on things.” He said innocently.

Letty laughed out loud while everyone else chuckled. Kylie rolled her eyes and hid a smile.

She turned to Kim once more, “You okay Kim?”

Kim nodded, “I’m fine everyone. A stupid witch got the best of me but now I’m wound and drug-free thanks to Cas.” She gestured to Cas, who was now holding Letty, and he gave her a grateful nod. “And I have Dean.” 

She twisted her body to face Dean, “My knight in dirty flannel.” She leaned down and pecked Dean on the lips.

Dean chuckled, “I’ll have you know that I was in fact a knight.” Sam and Cas gave him their individual bitchfaces. “But I’ll tell you about it later. It’s not important.” He waved it off.

Kim hummed and just kissed him on his forehead, knowing well enough that if a Winchester didn't want to talk about something, it’s hella disturbing and horrifying. 

For now, she’ll take what she can get. A big family, like she always wanted.


	24. BONUS!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, can't officially be in a relationship without the old sister talk.

“Dean!” Dean jumped and banged the back of his head against the roof of Baby’s hood. He grunted loudly, turned to see who scared- who **_surprised_ **him and he found Kylie standing there with a mischievous smirk.

“Hey Kylie, what’s up?” Dean suddenly felt nervous and he didn’t know why.

“Oh nothing, just wanted to say thank you yet again for saving Kim’s life,” Kylie came closer to him and Dean found himself taking a step back. 

They were in Kim’s garage, which was massive but that’s a story for another time. Now Dean had some pressing matters.

“Oh well uh.. It was really a team effort. But you’re welcome and I couldn’t leave her to bury herself in her sorrows. I would do anything for her,” Dean realized that he was still stepping back as Kylie kept walking towards him with a glint and a warning in her eyes.

“Mmmm anything?” Kylie rubbed her chin and scrunched up her nose.

“I mean yeah... Anything that would make her happy.”

“Good.”

The next thing Dean knew was that his back was forcefully pushed into the wall and Kylie was bunching up his shirt against his neck. 

“I heard dad already gave you his speech,” She strained through her teeth and Dean looked at her wide eyed. “Well, it’s my turn.”

She grinned and pushed him further up the wall, “I know my sister told you her life story and how much she’s been through. I couldn’t help but think that you’ll want to be with her because you pity her. Yeah I know, what a dark thing to think. But you Dean Winchester, you have had A LOT of stories. The apocalypses, eh that can take a pass but the trust issues and the drinking and the flirting with multiple women, now that troubled me to my very core. You say that you changed, well I wanna see it. If I hear that you look at another woman, **_one_** time, just one, I will take my iron nails, yes **_iron fingers_** for when we’re up against ghosts and stuff but that’s for another time. I will take them and carve out your eyes from their sackets. I will take them and _**rip**_ out your tesicles. Then I’ll blend them together and make you drink it like you do with alcohol or better yet I’ll force it down your throat and you’ll be choking to death. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?”

At this time, Dean was speechless. He couldn’t do anything else but stare at her with wide eyes and a scared face. 

“I said, do I make myself clear Winchester?” Kylie pushed him more into the wall and if he could’ve thought at the moment, he would say that his back was definitely bruised.

Hearing her question, Dean gulped and nodded, not trusting his voice. 

“Great then,” Kylie said, changing her demeanor from scary to cheerful. She released his shirt and smoothened it. After that, she gave him one final look before she slapped his cheek lightly 3 times, making Dean jerk his head sideways. She turned away and walked out of the garage, keeping the image of a frightened Dean in her mind. 

When she entered the hallway that connected the house to the garage, she saw Kim, who was making her way to the garage.

“Heya Kim,” Kylie smiled.

“Heeyyy Kylie?” Kim tilted her head in confusion because Kylie greeted her with a rather suspicious voice. 

Kim passed her sister and entered the garage. What she saw made her furrow her brows, “Dean, why’s your face red? You looked like you’ve seen a ghost.”

That was the last thing Kylie heard before she fully entered the weaponry area of the house. She noticed that Sam was in the study room and Eileen was nowhere to be found. 

Instantly Kylie thought, _“Why not give both Winchesters the talk on the same day?”_

As if the universe was on her side, Sam made a pencil fall to the floor and it rolled under the table. With an evil grin, Kylie made her way over to Sam, who was now under the table.

“Sam!” Kylie called and was given the satisfaction of seeing Sam bump the back of his head under the table.

* * *

Let’s just say later that night, the Winchester brothers could not look Kylie in her eyes as they were eating dinner and Kylie could not get rid of her smirk. Her husband noticed her smugness and knew she did something.

“What did you do?” Nick whispered to her at the table.

Kylie turned to him with a smile, “I just made the Winchesters my bitches.”

And she intended to take full advantage of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes this story. But not the series. There is supposed to be a Valentine's day one but I didn't get to post it because of school but I will soon. ;) Stay safe everyone. 
> 
> If people even read this. 
> 
> Please comment if you do and if you like this or not. Feedback is always helpful.
> 
> Thx :)


End file.
